Dark Sea of Blood
by Di.M.H
Summary: Naru is faced with his familar that has gone out of control. Jugo is forced to fight to save his master and her lover. Can the SPR gang be ready for what happens next? Or will they be lost in a sea of blood?


_Dark sea of blood_

**Di.M.H: "Hey guys, part three is finally upload! I promised you guys that I would write it and now here it is, i hope you like this one like the first two, anyway, part four will be underway, I hope you guys enjoy this one and I promise that iI will have part four ready to go, please enjoy and let me how you like it!"**

File 1, Dark Sea of blood part 1: Naru's dark past

Naru's eyes flew open as he woke up to the phone ringing. He sat up and picked up the phone. "Hello?" he said answering the phone. "Kazuya," said a voice. It was someone he hadn't seen in over six years. "Clover?" he said almost choking on saliva. "It's been so long," said the other person on the other line. "Yes it has," Naru replied, "Why are you calling?' "I was wondering if you would come by my grandfather's farm," she said. "When?" Naru asked pulling out a pen to write down the date and time. "Tomorrow," she replied. "What time?" he asked. "Seven-thirty." Naru checked the calendar. It was a Saturday and he had alright made plans around six o' clock with Mai. "I'm busy at that time what about tomorrow night?"

"What time?" she asked. "When I'm finished," he replied. "I guess," she replied. "I'll bring Lin and Fai with me. I'm sure that Fai will be glad to see you." "What Fai-kun?" the girl screamed, "He's there?" "He works for me," Naru explained. He heard the sound of feet moving around. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" "Yeah," Naru replied, "See you tomorrow." He hangs up the phone when Fai came into the room. "You wanted to see me boss?" he asked teasingly. "Are you free tomorrow night?" Naru asked him. "Yeah," Fai replied, "Why?" "We have an appointment," said Naru, "I need you and Lin to go with me." Fai raised an eyebrow. "No girlfriend?" he asked referring to Naru's girl.

Before Naru could reply the door opened and Mai stepped into the room with a cup of tea on a tray. She looked like she was having trouble with the door. "Hey Fai, help me will you?" she begged. Fai laughed and helped out his coworker. "Thanks," said Mai as he grabbed the door. She placed the cup onto Naru's desk. "That a new record Mai," said Fai teasingly. "Shut up Fai," Mai growled at him. "What?" said Fai, "You've been coming in here with tea as an excuse to spend some one on one time with your boyfriend?" "I said shut up!" Mai snapped, "Do I have to make you?" Fai smirked backing off his coworker.

Naru took a sip of his tea when he noticed some different about it. "…?" He looked down at the tea. "I know it's different," said Mai knowing what he was going to say. "But they were all out of what I usually get you. So I had to get a subtitle." "It's fine," he replied looking out the window. "Fai," he said, "Meet me here tomorrow night." "You got it boss," said Fai before he stepped out the room leaving the two lovebirds alone. "What's going on tomorrow other than our date tomorrow?" she asked. "I have to meet someone," he said. "You're cheating on me?" she gasped. "What? No I'm not!" he answered. "You better be true to your word," said Mai wrapping her arms around his neck. "Or otherwise I would end it."

He kissed her lower jaw. "I never would cheat on the girl I love," he said, "You mean too much to me for that." "You better be telling the truth or otherwise, we're through." "I am," he replied pressing his lips against hers. They pulled away for air. "Okay," she said, "I believe you." They kissed again. "Why would I cheat on you?" he asked pushing her down onto the couch in his office. "I've done so much for you and you haven't given me a reason to." "Would you?" Mai asked, "Even, if I did something to you?" "Never," he replied kissing her again. She smiled and kissed him back. His hands went up her shirt.

Mai felt his hands grab a hold of her bra strap. "Naru," she said, "I'm ready for that yet." He removed his hands from underneath her shirt. "Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable," he said. She smiled and kissed his tempo. The door opened and Naru heard a voice behind him. "BIG BROTHER!" the voice cried out. Naru looked over his shoulder only to be tackled by a girl with long dark hair and midnight blue eyes similar to his. Mai looked over at them blinking. The girl was gorgeous, she reminded Mai of Naru. She looked to be a year younger than Mai was. "Rene?" said Naru in shock. "What's up big brother?" said the girl smiling up at him. "What are you doing here?" he asked pushing her at arm's length away from him. "I came to see my big brother," she said. "Um…Naru?" said Mai getting their attention on her.

"Who's the girl? big brother?" the girl asked Naru as he stood up and straightened his dress pants. "Mai," he said, "I want you to meet my little sister Irene Sibuya." _Little sister? _Mai thought as her eyes widen. "Hello," said the girl. "Rene," said Naru turning to his sister. "This is Mai Taniyama, my girlfriend." "Girlfriend?" Irene cried out. She turned to Mai and stared at her very closely. "So, you're big brother's girl, huh?" she said. She smiled and jumped onto her brother's back. "I like her big brother," she said, "She seems nice." "Rene get off," said Naru. Mai giggled at the sight of the two siblings. Naru managed to get Irene off of him when Fai came in. "I thought you ran in here," he said.

"What's up Fai-nichan?' said Irene smiling at him. "Fai-nichan?" Mai asked Naru. "She sees him as her third older brother," Naru explained. Lin stepped into the room with files for Naru. "Hey ya Lin-sama!" Irene cried out running toward Lin. "Well, hello Rene," said Lin. Mai smiled seeing how Naru's little sister was. "Naru," said Lin holding up his arm revealing a tiny girl hanging by his arm. "I found her looking for Rene." "Yukio," said Naru. The little girl looked just like Irene and Naru but much younger. She looked to be in grade school. "That's Yukio," Fai whispered in Mai's ears. "She's the youngest of the four Sibuya siblings." "So, he has two little sisters?" Mai asked. Fai nodded with a smile on his face.

'Big brother!" Yukio cried out jumping off of Lin's arm and ran to her older brother. Naru ruffled her hair. "Stop it big brother," she groaned. "She's so cute Naru," said Mai giggling at the little girl. Yukio raised an eyebrow. "That's big brother's girlfriend," said Irene to her younger sister. Yukio smiled and walked toward Mai. "Hello, I'm Yukio Sibuya," she said smiling up at Mai. "Hello," said Mai leaning down to get eye level with her. "I'm Mai Taniyama." Irene smiled at Mai. "You seem to like kids," she said then turned to her older brother. "You picked a good girlfriend," she said to him. "Shut up Rene," said Naru lightly knocking on her head like he always did. She groaned. "Stop that," she cried.

"Hey Naru, Mai ya here?" a voice called from the lobby. "There goes Bou-san," said Mai. "Go and tell him I'll be out in a minute," said Naru to Fai. "Okay," he said grabbing Irene by the arm and picking up Yukio. "Let's let your older brother have some alone time with his girl for a while," he said to them. "I'll intrude to the rest of SPR. Irene turned to her older brother who was now kissing Mai on the lips. Lin followed him out the door. "I thought your sisters were cute," said Mai as they pulled away, "Especially how they were with their older brother." She smiled up at him. Naru sighed. "They can be a handful but I still love them." "So, Gene isn't your only sibling," said Mai then realized that she brought up the old wound. "I guess so," he replied, "He was older than me so…."

Mai kissed his lips stopping him from bringing up painful memories. "I'm sorry," she said as they pulled away. "It's fine," he replied stroking her cheek. "I've got to move on sooner or later." Mai could understand how much pain he was in for the death of his twin. No one has to go through that but if Gene hadn't died then the two wouldn't have met but Mai wasn't grateful for Gene being dead but for bringing the two together. They kissed again. "I love you," she said in between kisses. "I love you too Mai," he said between kisses. "Hey cut it out," said Bou-san from the lobby. "We should see what Yukio is doing to him," said Naru.

They stepped out the room to see Yukio was on Bou-san back with Irene laughing at her little sister. "Hey Lin get her off," said Bou-san. "Oh come one old man," said Irene, "You're not going to let a little kid beat you?" "You really are Naru's sister," said Bou-san. "Yukio," said Naru, "Get off him." Yukio jumped off Bou-san's back and curt wheeled into the air right into her older brother's arms. "Good catch," said Mai smiling at him. "You just love showing off, don't you Yukio?" said Fai. "It's fun," Yukio replied as Naru placed her onto the floor feet first. Irene laughed so hard that she almost fell over the couch.

Mai giggled. The door opened and John and Masako stepped into the room. "What's going on guys?" John asked noticing two new faces in the lobby. "Meet Naru's little sisters," said Bou-san pointing to the two girls. "Hi I'm Irene and this is Yukio," said Irene pointing to her sister. "Hello," said Masako. "Good day," said John, "I'm John Brown and this is Masako Hara. We're your brother's business partners." Mai giggled at Yukio's face as she stared up at Masako. "You're pretty just like big brother's girlfriend," she said. "Why thank you," said Masako smiling at her. "She's so cute Naru," she said turning to Naru. Naru sighed and looked to Irene. "Take Yukio and go home," he said, "I've got work to do."

"You can take a break," said Irene, "Or wasn't that what you were doing with Mai-sama?" she placed hands on her hips glaring at her brother. "She even has his stare," Bou-san whispered in Mai's ear. She nodded then saw Yasuhara and Ayako stepping into the lobby. "Who are you two?" Ayako asked. "Hi ya old lady," said Irene smiling at Ayako. "Old lady?" Ayako shouted. "Rene that's really rude," said Fai. "Stop that," said Naru knocking on her head again. Mai and Masako both giggled. "What is so funny?" Ayako shouted at the two teen girls. "Nothing," Mai replied. "Yes I agree," said Masako. Yasuhara and Bou-san even laughed. "You're my husband!" Ayako shouted at Bou-san. "Sorry about that Ayako," said Fai, "Irene hasn't been around any other adults other than her family, Lin and Madoka."

"Who are they?" Yasuhara asked. "Naru's little sisters," Mai replied, "The girl that is hanging on Bou-san's arm is Yukio the other one is Irene." "You have sisters?" Ayako asked Naru. "That was my reaction too," said Bou-san. "Why so surprised?" Naru asked. Mai giggled as Ayako growled in annoyance. "Do you know of how big of a pain you can be!" she said. "Oh boy," said Mai, "Here she goes again." Then suddenly Naru's face turned pale. Mai was the first to notice. "Naru?" she said staring at him. Bou-san then noticed. "Hey you okay man?" He asked walking toward him. "Don't tell me!" Fai cried out. "What?" Mai asked turning to him. Fai's eyes were on Naru. Mai turned back to her boyfriend.

Her eyes widen as he fell backwards onto the floor. "Naru!" Lin shouted running toward him. "Naru!" Mai cried out kneeling down at his side. "What's wrong with him?" Yasuhara asked as Ayako knelt down at his side. She placed two fingers onto his neck. "Call the hospital!" she shouted, "I can't feel his heartbeat!" Bou-san ran to grab the phone and called the hospital. Mai touched Naru's cheek. _What's wrong with him, why did you suddenly collapse, _she thought worried for him. Fai knelt down at her side and placed a hand on her back. "He'll be fine Mai," he said. Mai could hear the worry in his voice.

_Naru stood in the middle of a bloody sea. His hands were stained with blood and around his ankles was the wet blood of his victims. He looked down at his hands. "Not this dream again," he said. I looked up and stood there as bodies slowly surfaced. Naru took a step back. He saw his brother, Fai, Lin, Bou-san, John, Irene, Yukio, Masako, Ayako, Yasuhara, Madoka, his parents and then Mai; all their bodies flowed into the bloody water. Naru felt his body shake and the wind began to pick up suddenly. He held his arms to his body._

_His body began to glow white then a bream of golden light flashed out his palms. Naru fell back onto the bloody surface but didn't sink down to the bottom. The dark red sky stared at him, as if welcoming a murderer. He couldn't sit up let alone stand. He saw a figure standing over him. It was Naru himself with a demonic face. His skin was white as snow and his eyes were yellow with sharp teeth as if he was a beast. Naru knew this was his inner demon. He just lied there staring at the beast. The demon lifted Mai's corpse into its arms and held her closely to its chest. "She's so beautiful covered in her own blood," it said licking the blood off her cheek. "Why don't you just run?" "They have no right to accept you."_

_"If you're a afraid of killing them then run away and save them from yourself." Naru felt the rage burning inside him. "You have no right to accept you. Leave them and end this all before you repeat what happened in Vietnam." An image of Mai's smiling face appeared in his mind. "No," he said, "I won't leave, not her. I love her too much." "So, you are willing to kill her?" the demon asked. Naru slowly got on one knee. "No," he said, "I'll protect them even if that means to kill myself." The demon growled. "Your power won't allow that." Naru stood up to his feet to and walked toward the beast. "I'm not letting it control me again," he said. The demon sighed. "You said that last time. Do I need to remind you what happened?"_

_Naru remembered that day when he was surrounded by bloody corpses in the jungles of Vietnam. "I know what happened six years ago was my fault but still….." He looked at Mai's face. "I found someone I know that will accept me no matter how deadly I am." 'Her smile is enough to keep me going,' he thought to himself. Mai's face popped into his mind once again. Naru reached up and grabbed Mai's hand that was covered in her own blood. "I'm sorry Mai," he said placing a kiss onto her lips. "Naru," said a voice. Naru looked over his shoulder to see a bright light coming toward him. The demon roared out and vanished before the light was an inch closer to them. Naru held Mai's body in his arms watching the light come toward him. He waited to hear the voice again this time it was much closer._

Naru opened his eyes to find himself in the hospital. He sat up only to feel a hand on his. He looked over to see Mai asleep holding his hand in hers. He smirked at her then kissed her tempo. "Mai," he said tenderly into her ear. Mai opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Naru!" she cried happily wrapping her arms around him. Naru held her into his arms with a smile on his face. "I was so worried about you," she said crying into his shoulder. Naru stroked her back. "I'm fine Mai," he said, "I'm not going anywhere." Mai pulled away wiping the tears from her eyes. Naru kissed her tears away. She smiled and pulled him into a kiss.

The door opened and the others came into the room. "Hey man," said Bou-san when he saw Naru awake. Fai walked toward his friend with Naru's little sisters who hugged their brother tightly. Mai smiled at the three siblings. Naru held his sisters close to his chest as they cried into his chest. Soon everyone greeted him back to the living. Ayako went to get the doctor. They got to the room when they saw Mai feeding Naru from a bento she had made for him. The doctor began to check Naru's vitals. "There," he said, "It was only anemia." Mai held onto Naru's hand tightly. The doctor turned to Lin. "You're the boy's guardian?' he asked. "Yes," Lin replied. "Well, I need to have a word with you outside for a second," said the doctor.

Lin nodded and followed him out the door with Ayako and Bou-san behind him. "Fai," said Naru, "Take my sisters home." "Right," said Fai guiding Irene and Yukio out the door avoiding the adults. "Well," said Yasuhara, "I'm going to the cafeteria." "I'll go with you," said John. "I will join you," said Masako wanting to be with John. They walked out the room leaving Mai and Naru all alone. Mai sat down onto Naru's bedside. "I couldn't stop worrying about you," she said. Naru wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her into a kiss. "Sorry this ruins our date," he said. "That's okay," said Mai, "Just as long you get some rest." Naru smirked at her making her blush. He peeked her on the cheek when the doctor, Lin Ayako and Bou-san came into the room. "Where are Yasuhara, John and Masako?" Bou-san asked his foster daughter. "In the cafeteria," Mai replied.

"We should get something to eat as well," said Ayako to Mai. "Author won't like his big sister not getting the nutrients she needs." "He's eight months old," Mai replied. "Mai," said Bou-san, "Match young lady." Mai groaned and kissed Naru on the cheek. "I'll be right back, okay?" she said. "Take your time," he said stroking her cheek. "I don't want my girlfriend to go weak from starvation." Mai sighed and followed Bou-san and Ayako to the cafeteria. (Reminder, Ayako and Bou-san are married and adapted Mai.) Lin looked over at Naru. "What?" Naru asked looking at the bento box that Mai had brought. Lin rubbed the back of his neck. "I called your parents and told Madoka," he warned.

Naru just sighed. "The doctor says that you'll be able to leave in a few hours," said Lin. Naru looked at the clock and saw that it still Friday afternoon or rather Friday night. He sighed and turned away. "Let me guess," he said, "She's on her way?" "She's in India at the moment," said Lin, "So, she won't be here in time to visit you in the hospital." Naru didn't really care. Lin sat down in a chair and began typing away as usual. Naru sat there silent. He looked down at his hands. That dream had occurred once before. He remembered it from the first time it happened. He ended up destroying two whole villages down to the last villager. Why this only happened to him was beyond him. He sighed at the thought.

He decided not to tell anyone what he saw in his dream knowing it was would do them any good. Naru lied back down onto his pillow staring up at the ceiling. What could be going on with him now? Last time it was due that he had too much power build up inside him waiting to burst or overflow. He sighed again and was about to close his eyes when the door opened. He looked up and saw that Lin had stepped out for a while. He laid his head back onto the pillow. He stared up at the ceiling once again. There no one to talk to not that he felt like talking since he never was the talkative type. He enjoyed the peace and quiet.

He heard the door opened again and a small hand touched his. He looked over to see Mai standing there looking at his face. "Did I wake you?" she asked hoping that she didn't disturb him. "No," he replied sitting up. "You should lay down," she said, "The doctor says you need your rest." She placed her hand onto his chest. Naru stared at her for a moment before lifting her up into his arms and lied back down holding her. Mai blushed as she found herself lying beside him. They hadn't slept together before. She placed her head onto his chest wondering why that did. She sighed knowing her boyfriend all too well.

"If you wanted to hold me," she said, "You could have just said so." He smirked and kissed her forehead. There was one thing he loved more than peace and quiet was his time with Mai. There wasn't anything better than holding his girl in his arms closely. Mai began to close her eyes. Naru stroked her hair gently. "I love you Naru," she said drafting off to sleep s he held her. Naru smirked and kissed her once more. He lied there with Mai asleep on his chest. He looked up at the ceiling again enjoying the peace and quiet and Mai's warmth. His eyes began to feel heavy as he fell fast asleep with one arm behind his head and the other around Mai's shoulder blade. He buried his face into her hair as he fell asleep.

Mai walked into the office the next day to see Fai stocking some files onto shelves. "Hey Fai," she said walking toward him. "Hey Mai," said Fai, "You're not working today." "I know," she replied, "But Naru and I were going to have lunch today." Naru stepped out his office. "Oh hey Kazuya," said Fai. "Naru," said Mai walking to her boyfriend. "You're early Mai," said Naru checking the clock. Mai smiled and peeked his cheek. "I know," she said, "But, I wanted to see you so badly." He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I wanted to see you too," he said. She smiled and kissed his chin. "We better get going now."

"Fai," said Naru, "Lock up when you're done." "Yes sir," said Fai as if he was in the air force again. They walked out the door. Mai waved goodbye to Fai. They walked to a jet black car parked on the side of the road. Naru opened the door for her to climb in. she giggled and kissed his cheek to thank him. She climbed into the front. Naru closed it behind her and walked around the car. He opened the driver seat and climbed in. He closed the door behind him and belted himself up. Mai had done the same. He placed his keys into the keyhole and turned it starting the engine. The car rode down the street. Naru had just turned eighteen and Lin taught him how to drive. Mai knew that Lin was a good driver and that rubbed off Naru now he has his license. Mai watched his hands on the steering wheel.

Her mind began to wonder as images crossed her mind. She realized where she was going with this and shook her head. "You okay?" Naru asked looking out of the corner of his eye at her. "I'm fine," she replied, "I just had a bad memory in my head. That's all." That was a lie. She was too embarrassed to tell him what was really going through her mind. She looked down at her hands. She was staring at the promise ring Naru gave her for her birthday. (Please read the end Black Magic School.) Naru came to a stop light. Mai looked out her window. She saw one of her classmates that had the hugest crush on her. She slides down into her seat hoping that he didn't see her. "Mai?" a voice called from outside of the car on her side.

"Oh crap," she cried out. She peered to see him staring at her. He had the biggest smile on his face that made Mai feel uneasy. "What's up Hiro?" she said acting casual. "Where are you going?" the boy asked. He was sitting his father's car that he had borrowed. "I'm on a date," Mai replied. Hiro's eyes were filled with jealousy. "Why wouldn't you go out with me?" he asked. "I aright told you why," Mai replied, "I have a boyfriend." "Well if you break up would you go out with me?" Hiro asked. "Yeah whatever," Mai murmured under her breath. He didn't hear her though which was what she wanted. "Not even then," she replied. "Why not?" he asked staring at the driver side where Naru was sitting. Mai was getting annoyed now. "I don't think I'll ever break up with him," she replied grabbing Naru's sleeve hoping that the light would turn green already. Naru was squeezing the steering wheel. He was tempted to jam his car into this boy hitting on Mai but he knew that he would hurt Mai too so he didn't.

The boy was now pissing Naru off. "But Mai, I like you," he said. "I like you as a friend," Mai replied, "I don't see you differently. Besides I already promised myself to him." She held up the hand with the promise ring on it. "You see," she said trying not to be so cold about it. Hiro wanted to rip the ring off her finger but couldn't because the light turned green and the first chance he had Naru drove off leaving the boy alone to feel the pain of being rejected. Mai sighed with relief. "I've told him many times that I'm not single anymore," she said. Naru looked down at her hand which was still holding onto his sleeve. Mai realized it but didn't pull away. She loved the idea of feeling him Nealby. She placed her head onto his shoulder as he drove. She took in his scent. He smelled like paper and had the new computer smell.

This scent wasn't his but she could still smelt green apple which was his body soap. She loved that scent and was very familiar with it. Naru turned the corner. Naru had arranged everything for their date which kind of worried Mai because he wouldn't tell her where they were going. They got to a new restaurant that just opened four months ago. Naru turned into the parking lot. "Here?" she asked as he parked the car. "Would I have parked the car if this wasn't the place?" he asked teasingly. She groaned but stopped as they got out the car. They made their way inside. She saw the hostess standing there. Mai hated when other girl saw Naru and started hitting on him. "How may I help you?" she asked with a warm friendly smile but in Mai's case too friendly. "Table for two Sibuya," said Naru not taking any notice of the hostess's attempts to hit on him. Mai grabbed his arm showing that they were together.

"Yes," she said, "Right this way." She led them an empty table. Mai looked around and saw that it was like an Italian restaurant. Naru pulled out a chair for Mai. She smiled and kissed his cheek before sitting down. He pushed her into the table and took an empty seat beside her. The hostess handed their menus. "Jackie will be your server this afternoon," she said. She flatted her eyelashes at Naru but he ignored her. She gave up and walked away. Mai sat there trying to decide what to get. Then the waitress appeared at their table. "Hello," she said, "I'm Jackie and I'll be your server this afternoon." She gave Naru a big smile but another girl's attempts failed at getting his attention. "What could I get you to drink?"

Her eyes were on Naru the whole time. "I'll have tea," Naru answered then turned to his date. "I'll have tea too please," said Mai. The waitress nodded and walked away with their orders. "She was hitting on you," Mai groaned. Naru sighed. "I know," he replied, "I'm use to that by now." He pulled her into a kiss. They pulled away when the waitress returned with their drinks. She placed them down onto the table but almost slammed Mai's cup down hard enough to break it. Mai gulped as she glared at her hard. Naru glared back even harder. "What would you like?" she asked turning to Naru. Naru gave her his order but the waitress didn't ask Mai. She was about to walk off when Naru called her back.

"You forgot hers," he growled getting very over protective. The waitress acted like she had forgotten about Mai but Naru knew that she was ignoring Mai out of jealousy. She took Mai's order and walked away. Naru was getting very angrily now. "It's okay Naru," Mai assured him placing her hand on his. "I'm use to being ignored anyways." "By whom?" he asked as he turned to her. "Kids at school," she replied, "Someone always ignores me because I'm an orphan so I'm use to it." "You shouldn't be," he said, "They have no right going this." Mai could see the rage in his eyes. The waitress came back and placed Naru's plate in front of him.

She had Mai's order on the tray but didn't set it down. She was about to turn and walk away when Naru snapped at her. "You forgot my girlfriend!" She stopped and looked over at Mai then at the order. "No, I didn't," she said acting all incent, "I noticed that it wasn't done enough so I'm taking it back and talk to the chief." "That's very doubtful," said Naru crossing his arms. "Naru," said Mai, "Please stop, I'm fine really I am." She wasn't but she didn't need to give him more a reason to snap or make the matter worse. "If the dish wasn't done then you should've said something to the chief before walking over here and you should've informed her of it." Mai knew he had a point but she didn't want to make a scene.

The waitress slammed Mai's order down in front of her and stormed off. Mai heard her say something. "Why do all the hot guys always date the childish ones," she growled under her breath. Mai was grateful to Naru for standing by her but it kind of embarrassed her realizing how far he would go for her. She smiled and picked up her chopsticks. "Ow!" she cried out holding her hand. "What's wrong?" Naru asked his voice was calm now. "I just cut myself," Mai replied. Naru grabbed her hand and looked at the cut. "It doesn't look too bad," he said wrapping a piece of cloth from his pocket around the wound. "I'll get you better ones," he said calling over a male waiter. The waiter smiled and asked what it was that Naru had called him for. Naru asked for new pair of chopsticks showing him the ones that Mai had been using.

"I'll get on that right away sir," said the waiter taking the chopsticks and walked off. He came back and gave Naru the chopsticks. "Thank you," Naru replied. The waiter nodded and turned but stopped. "I saw that you were having trouble with Jackie," he said, "If you want I can get the manager for you when you're finished." "Yes that would do thank you," Naru replied. The waiter turned to Mai. "I'm so sorry miss," he said, "Jackie has a rep here as being very rude to a girl with a hot guy like your boyfriend here." "It's fine," said Mai smiling up at him. "Thank you." He smiled and walked off. Mai and Naru ate their meal and stood up.

The nice waiter came with the manager who didn't seem too happy. "Henry has told me that you have problems with your server," said the manager. "Yes," Naru replied, "She was giving my girlfriend a hard time." "That sounds like Jackie. Henry have Jackie wait for me in the kitchen." Henry nodded and walked off to catch the waitress. The manager turned to Naru. "I'm so sorry sir," he said, "As for the bill just forget about it. This will be on the house. I feel so bad for what happened. I know that you wanted to have a good time with this beautiful girl here." Mai saw Naru nodded with a smile on his face. She blushed.

_He thinks I'm beautiful, _she thought blushing. "Yes thank you," said Naru bowing to the manager. The manager bowed to him. "Yes, my apologizes," he said. Naru grabbed Mai's hand. "Let's go Mai," he said. Mai nodded still blushing. She said her goodbyes to the manager and to Henry then thanked him before leaving. She looked down at her feet once they gotten into the parking lot. _I've been making things worse for him, _she thought. "Mai," Naru called looking over his shoulder at his lover. "Yeah?" she asked in reply. "You okay?" he asked concerned. "I've caused a lot of trouble today. I mean we ran into Hiro then the waitress," she said. "You think it's your fault don't you?" Naru replied knowing where this was headed.

Naru shook his head and kissed her forehead as he wrapped his arms around her neck. "No, you're not the one to blame," he said, "You were the victim of both. At any rate, I'm the one to should be blamed after all, I'm your boyfriend. I'm supposed to protect you from things like that." "Naru," said Mai her arms around him. He kissed her tempo. "We have each other," he said, "That's all I could ask for in this world." She smiled and kissed his lips. He returned the kiss with equal passion. They stood there kissing for twelve minutes before pulling away for air. They climbed into the car and drove off leaving the restaurant behind.

Naru pulled up to the farm house. It was very small but still a good size for a farm house. He got out the car and walked toward the house. Lin got out the van with Fai. A dark with long blonde hair stood there with a smile on her face. "Kazuya! Fai!" she cried out happily running over toward them. She stopped and shook Naru's hand. "It's been a while Clover," he said with a grin on his face. She turned to Lin and smiled. "Hello Lin-san," she said. "Hello Yung-san," Lin replied. She turned to Fai who leapt back. "Go ahead Fai," said Naru pulling him towards the girl. "Give her a kiss." "Stop messing around with me!" Fai shouted at him.

Clover wrapped her arms around Fai's waist. "I've been thinking about you Fai-kun," she said. "Well, I've been busy," said Fai. "So, Clover what's the reason you asked us here?" Naru asked breaking up the scene. Clover looked at him confused but then it hit her. "Oh right," she said, "My grandfather wants your assists. Follow me." she grabbed Fai's arm and dragged him inside the house. Naru and Lin followed behind. They got to the living room which had deer heads on the walls even over the fireplace. Two wooden chairs Neal the fireplace with a small wooden table between them. The wooden creaked as they walked.

A small TV was on a wooden dresser which held towels for wiping the tables down with along with the animals. An elderly man that looked to be skin and bones stood in the corner. He was dressed like a farmer. His brand went down to his chin. "Ah Sibuya-chan," he said with a smile when he saw Naru. "Hello Yung-san," Naru replied. The man smiled as he nodded. "I've been waiting for you," he said. "What's the reason that you asked us to come?" Naru asked as Yung-san gestured to a seat Neal the fireplace. Naru sat down into an empty chair. Lin sat in the other chair. Yung-san grabbed a third chair and sat in it backwards with his arms on the back of the chair. He seemed to be casual. Naru knew this since he has known this man and his family for quite some time. "Well," said Yung-san fixing his straw hat that he wore on his head. "I've been thinking that spirits are in this house and the barn," he said.

"What makes you think there's spirits in this house and in the barn?" Naru asked. The man sighed showing how bony his shoulders were. "Well," he said, "I've been hearing some weird noises. I saw a shadow of a woman in the hallway by my bedroom door. "Are you sure that it's not Clover?" Naru asked glancing over at the girl holding Fai tightly. "Nope," said the man, "She's usually in bed by the time I see her." "How many times do you see this shadow?" Naru asked. Yung-san rubbed the back of his neck. "Every night around midnight," he replied. "Why do you wake up at that time?" Naru asked. "I hear a woman's voice calling me at that time so I wake and see the shadowy figure," Yung-san explained.

Lin typed as Yung-san spoke. "I also see a shadow in the barn walkin' around like he owns the place. The animals get pretty spoofed and some try and run out the barn. I can't tell ya how many cows, horses, pigs, chickens and goats I have to chase around a day," he said. "Have anyone else heard or seen anything else?" Naru asked. Clover looked over at him then sighed. "Like at eight o' clock in the afternoon the whole barn smells like it's on fire," she said, "We've checked many times and even called the fire department but even they can't find the source it." "I see," said Naru placing his hand on under his chin.

"I also hear children laughing," said Clover, "I even saw a little boy running around the safe house. Sometimes I see a girl with him or she'll be in the doorway shouting something." "What does she say?" Naru asked. "Ready or not here I come," Clover replied, "I think they're playing hide-and-seek." Naru found it interesting which when it came to ghost nothing else would peek his interest well other than Mai. Lin looked at the notes. "You said that you see a man's spirit in the barn," he said, "What does he do?" "He just walks around," Yung-san replied, "I've also heard a dog barking and we don't have a dog."

"Do you see a dog?" Naru asked. "Nope," said Yung-san, "At least I don't, Clover?" "No, I don't either," she replied, "I just hear it." "I see," said Naru, "is that all?" he asked. "Well," said Yung-san, "I've heard a baby cry over my head when I'm in my room at night." "Do you hear it too?" Naru asked Clover. She nodded. "I hear it when I'm in the kitchen making dinner." "So, there's an infant cry and a dog that barks but no one sees. The man that walks around in the barn, the two children playing hide-and-seek, and the woman appearing in doorways." Lin looked at the notes. "Is there more?" Naru asked. "Yeah," said Clover, "When I'm in my room alone doing my homework I hear a voice coming from my closest." Naru stared at her with interest. "What does it say?" he said.

"My name," she replied, "It just says my name and it sounds deep like a monster." She began to shake in fear. "Is there something you're not telling us? Something you don't want your grandfather to find out?" "When I look to my closest when my name is called I see a pair of glowing red eyes staring at me. I get so scared and flee the room." "It's true," said Yung-san patting her back. "I've caught her asleep down here on the couch many times." Fai looked at Clover with awe. "Clover?" he said. "Has anyone been physically harmed in anyway?" Naru asked. "No," Yung-san replied, "We just hear or see them that's all."

Naru drove home thinking about the case. He had accepted it without question. This was a haunting of spirits but what kind was the question. He thought about the spirits and what was discussed with the Yungs. He knew had to let the others know first thing. He pulled out his cell phone as he pulled up to the side of the road. He called John, Masako and Yasuhara and informed them about the case. They agreed and said that they would be there. Naru to Bou-san's number but instead went to a different number. He had wanted to talk to this person but he didn't think his heart would overpower his mind. He pressed ok on his phone and held the phone to his ear. He could hear the other line ring for several minutes.

"Hello?" said a voice from the other line. "Mai," he said. "Naru?" she said, "What is it?" she asked, "It's nine o' clock at night. What do you want?" "We have a case tomorrow," he said. "Really?" she said, "Okay then I'll let the others know." "I already let Hara-san, Yasuhara-san and John know. Fai and Lin are aware as well." "Then that just leaves Bou-san and Ayako but they're out right now and I'm babysitting Author for them." Something sparked in Naru. Mai was home alone with her "little brother" without Bou-san or Ayako around. That screamed to his that this might be his chance but he had to focus on the case.

"Well, can you let them know when they get back?" he said. "Sure," she said. Naru heard an infant on the other line cry. "What's wrong Author-kun?" Mai asked to her "little brother". Naru could imagine her holding the infant in her arms. She curded her "baby brother" in her arms. He smirked at the image in his head. "I'll let them know when they get back," she said. Naru could hear that she was holding something back from him. "Mai?" he said. "Um," she said, "Could you come over?" she asked, "I need help with Author and I would be very happy if you came to help me." That was an invitation to her house.

He smirked. "Sure," he said. She smiled. Then Naru heard the door open on the other line. "They're home," she said, "I'll leave my window open for you," she said. "Alright," he said. She giggled. "I love you Naru," she said. "I love you too Mai," he replied. He hung up the phone and drove down the road. He got to Mai's home and saw her bedroom window open. He chuckled knowing this all too well. He would sneak into her bedroom and sleep with Mai and so far he never got caught. He parked the car where he usually parked it away from wondering eyes. If Ayako or Bou-san saw his car then their romantic nights together would be ruined. He walked into the shadows careful not to be seen. He got to the tree Neal the bedroom window. He leapt up grabbing the first branch he could reach.

He pulled himself up towards the window. He climbed up the tree to the window. Mai was sitting on her bed looking at the open window in her PJs. Naru finally made it to the window and climbed in. Mai smiled and walked toward him. "You didn't have any trouble?" she asked. "No," he replied, "It was rather easy." She giggled and kissed his cheek. They sat down onto her bed. "Bou-san already did room check?" he asked. "He does every time I'm getting ready for bed," she replied, "He thinks that you're hiding in my room somewhere." Naru chuckled. They kissed. "Did you tell them?" he asked "Yep," Mai replied, "They've already got their things together." "What about you?" he asked. She smiled and kissed him.

"I'm all packed," she said, "Now I just need to get some sleep with my boy." He chuckled. They lied down holding each other. Mai wrapped her fingers around his. Naru smirked and kissed her forehead. They lied there holding each other. The warmth of his body made Mai feel so safe and so warm. She never thought this would be so amazing. Naru looked up at the ceiling as he looked around her room. Her room was a normal room for a normal Japanese high school girl. Her school uniform was hanging up over her bed, posters of her favorite actors and bands hanged around the room, photos of her friends in frames on her nightstand next to the bed with photos of her parents when they were alive and with her as a baby.

He saw a photo of himself in a heart-shaped frame. A computer rested on a dresser, her cell phone on the nightstand Nealby her bed. He saw photos of Mai in middle, grade and high school. Her room was much bigger than her old apartment. Mai closed her eyes and listens to his heartbeats. She smiled. Naru looked the window which he had closed before they lied down. His fingers stroking her hair tenderly as he counted her breaths with a rare smile that only she saw. _He's always so warm, _she thought with a smile. _I love hearing his heartbeats they always make me feel safe no matter where I am. On a case or just lying here like this, I love everything about him even his attitude. _She smiled and sighed happily.

The next day: Mai rode in Naru's car with Lin right behind them. Bou-san drives his car with Yasuhara, John, Masako and Ayako all rode with him. Fai rode with Lin. Naru always made sure that he had Mai in his car when they all go out somewhere and especially a case. They got to the farm house where Clover was waiting for them. "Kazuya! Fai!" she cried out as she saw them. "Who's that?" Bou-san asked. "Our client's granddaughter," Naru replied. Fai ran away from Clover as she came at him. "The client and Fai's grandfather friends," Lin explains, "'and his granddaughter has a thing for Fai." Mai giggled at Fai who was still running. "Stop laughing and help me!" Fai shouted the others. They all couldn't help but laugh.

Naru cleared his throat to get them all to stop. "Let's get to work," he said, "Now, let's go inside and meet the client." They stepped into the small farm house with Clover leading the way while holding onto Fai's arm. "Please let go," Fai pleaded. Mai couldn't help but giggle. "Ah Sibuya-chan," said Yung-san. "Yung-san," said Naru bowing. "Thank you so much." "Any friends of the Ouran family are a friend of the Sibuya family," Naru replied. "Yes, that's what your uncle says," said Yung-san. "I hope you have a room set up for us." "Yep, right this way," said Yung-san leading the way. They got to a small room.

"Sorry Sibuya-chan," he said, "But, is the only room I have that's not being used. I know it's not much but please use it how you see fit." "Yes thank you," Naru replied. He walked away. "Let's get base set up," said Naru, "Lin and Fai will look around." They stepped out the room. Mai went with the others to get the equipment. "Well," said Bou-san, "That's the last of it." They were setting up the equipment when Naru, Fai and Lin came back in. "We need a camera set up in the barn," said Naru, "One Neal the client's room facing the doorway, the safe house, above the kitchen and the client's room and finally in Clover's room facing the closest and make use that you set up mikes with the cameras as well."

"We just got here and already he's barking orders," said Bou-san. "He's the boss," Yasuhara replied with a smile on his face. Mai sighed and looked at the monitors. "Well," she said picking up a mike. "Time for work, come on Fai before your girlfriend shows up," she teased. "Shut up," Fai groaned. Mai giggled as she and Fai grabbed the equipment and walked out the room. Naru grabbed Fai's collar. "Did I say who was doing that?" he said Mai stopped and looked at him. "You have me always doing it and since Fai has been with us. You got him helping me," she said. "Fine," he said. She smiled and pulled Fai along. "Hey cut it out Mai," he groaned. "Well come on we got work to do," she said.

They were about to finishing setting up the cameras and mikes. They were on the last room. Clover's room. "That should do it," said Fai. "Hey Fai," said Mai, "Is it true what Lin-san said about the client and your grandfather?" "Yeah it's true," said Fai. "I'm not surprised that Naru would that know I mean you guys seem to know a lot about each other." "Well we should," said Fai, "We're best friends." "So, how was Naru like?" she asked. "I already told you that on the first case I worked with all of you, remember?" (Please read Hollow Halls to know what Fai is talking about.) "Not that," said Mai, "You told me the kind of friend he is but I want to know what he was like as a kid." "Oh," said Fai smiling.

"Well, he was pretty much like any other kid but he was pretty mental for his age. He and I went to the Ghost Hunting Academy like I said but he did graduate earlier than the rest of us. He also took high and college classes at the same time and passed at the top of his class." "Wow!" said Mai as her eyes widen. "I'm dating someone out of my league," she said with a sighed. "He's also pretty good at sports but Gene was better than him at that kind of thing and so was I." "Aren't you trained in the military?" Mai asked. "Yeah," said Fai laughing.

They just set up the mike when Mai suddenly froze as she heard her name being called. She turned to look at the closest. "Fai!" she cried out, "LOOK! THE CLOSEST! THERE"S SOMETHING IN THERE!" Fai looked and saw two glowing red eyes staring at them. He ran toward the closest with a flashlight. He turned it on and shined it inside but there was nothing. "Are you sure?" he asked turning to Mai. "There's nothing there and I don't even see the eyes anymore." "But something was in there," said Mai, "It smelled of blood." She fell to her knees shaking. "Mai?" Fai cried out running toward her.

"I'm getting really scared," she said. Fai looked over at the closest then back at Mai. Fai pulled out his cell phone and scrolled down to Naru. He hit the ok button on his phone and held it to his ear. "Fai?" said Naru on the other line. "Hey get over to Clover's room fast," he said, "We just come across that thing in the closest." "I'll be right there," said Naru. "Hurry up Mai is freaking out pretty badly by it." _"Mai," _said a voice. Mai looked to see the red eyes staring at her again. "Fai!" she shouted, "They're back!" Fai looked and saw them. Mai shook harder than before. _"Mai,"_ it said again. "Stay away," she said squeezing her skirt.

"Mai?" said Fai walking toward her. "Stay away!" Mai shouted. Fai reached out to touch her but Mai was afraid that she started crawling at his hand. "OW!" he cried pulling back. Mai got to her feet and ran out of the room. "Mai!" he cried out, "Come back!" he looked down at his hand. She had scratched it pretty badly to where it was bleeding. "Damn she got sharp nails," he said then ran after her. "Mai!" he shouted as he ran down the hall. He ran down stairs and into the base. No one was there. "Damn it where did she go?" he said.

"Mai!" he called out again but no answer. "Kazuya is going to kill me if I lose her." He ran down the hall around the back but there was no sign of her anywhere. "Damn it," he said. "Fai?" said a voice. Fai turned around to see the others walking toward him. "Mai ran off," he replied. "What?" Naru shouted. They all took off this different directions looking for her. "Hey Mai!" Bou-san shouted as he and Ayako looked in the barn. "She's not here," he said. "We've searched everywhere," said Ayako, "Where would she go?" "I don't know," said Bou-san putting an arm around his wife. "Don't worry Ayako we'll find our little girl and make sure she's safe." Ayako nodded but she couldn't help but get worried her foster daughter.

File 2, Dark Sea of Blood part 2: Missing

Naru ran around the farm several times but couldn't find her. Fai and Lin were with him. "Fai," said Naru trying to keep his cool. "Why did you allow Mai to run off?" "Well, we were setting up both the camera and mike like you told us when she kept saying that she saw those eyes. I saw them too but they seemed to her freak out so much that she ran off." Naru made a fist. "We have to find her," he said. Fai knew that he was right. They continued searching. "Mai!" Naru called out as he peered over the wall with a lake on the other side of it. "Anything?" Fai asked he and Lin ran after him. "Nothing," said Naru turning to face them.

"There's no sign of her fallen into the lake," he said, "Damn." He punched the wall hard enough that his knits began to bleed. "Kazuya don't!" Fai shouted as Lin grabbed his hand. "You should be more careful," said Lin. Naru pulled his hand away. "Keep looking for Mai," he barked walking away. They walked back into base hoping the others had found her but they didn't. it was for nothing. "What should we do now?" Bou-san asked. "We continue the research," said Naru. His heart wasn't into the research at the moment. What would Gene do that a time like this? That was the question. Gene was better with his emotions than Naru was and this was something Naru never faced before.

Bou-san and Ayako went to the barn while Masako and John went up stairs. Yasuhara went to the local library. Lin stayed in the base watching the equipment. Fai stayed at the base too. It was raining that day too. "It sure is coming down hard," said Fai, "I'm worried about Kazuya. He's been out there since it started raining." "You know how he is," said Lin, "Let him cool down a bit." "You're right," Fai replied. Naru stood outside the farm house looking down at his feet. How could he focus on the research when the girl he loves is missing? The idea just made him sick to his stomach. He looked down at the puddle Neal his feet.

Mai's smiling face appeared in the puddle. He found it harder to focus. When night falls he wouldn't get enough sleep. He kept dreaming of finding Mai's corpse in a dark sea of blood. He barely slept, ate, spoke or given orders. His mind was telling him to continue but his feelings for Mai were too strong that it was hard for him to even try. He fell to his knees. _Mai, _he thought to himself. The image of Mai faded away. Naru reached out for it but it was gone before he could touch her cheek. The rain hit his back harder. It felt like he was being hit by peddles but they were the less of his problems now. Yasuhara came with an umbra. He saw Naru on his knees. "You okay?" he asked walking toward him.

Naru looked up at him. Yasuhara saw tears falling down his cheeks but he couldn't tell if was from the rain or if he was really crying. Yasuhara looked up at the sky. "I didn't anything that involves the case," he said, "All that was there were crock and livestock records of the past owners. I didn't find anything revolve those spirits it's as if they just happened out of nowhere just a little while ago." Naru didn't answer. Yasuhara just sighed. "You know this isn't like you. We're starting to worry about you." "Why worry about me?" he said finally, "I couldn't save the girl I love." Yasuhara sighed. "We're your friends," he said, "I know you that you think that you are responsible for what happened to Mai but that couldn't have been helped. She has that talent to get into trouble no matter where she goes." He held the umbra over Naru's head. "Come on let's go back inside," he said. Naru turned his head away.

"Mai wouldn't want you to catch a cold." Naru didn't say anything. "Suit yourself," he said with a smile standing up. He walked to the door leaving Naru alone. "How is he?" Ayako asked Yasuhara. "He's been out there a whole day in that rain." "The same," Yasuhara replied. Bou-san came into the hall. "Is he still out there?" he asked. Yasuhara nodded sadly. "I got him to say a few words but that was it." "What did he say?" Bou-san asked. "He blames himself for Mai's disappearance," said Yasuhara, "We all know that she would get into some kind of trouble sooner or later." "Yeah you're right but for Naru losing Mai is like losing his soul," said Bou-san. John and Masako came. "Naru is out there?" Masako asked.

"Afraid so," said Bou-san to Masako. John looked out the window at Naru. "Naru sure is hurting pretty badly. Maybe we can do something to get him back on his feet again," said John. "Like what?" Ayako asked. "Hmmm," said Bou-san, "We could talk to Lin about it." "Good luck," said Fai, "Not even anything involving ghost will help." "Oh hey Fai," said Bou-san. "I think we should give him some space for now. He'll fine before you know it and besides Mai is still and he won't leave her behind." "Anyway, Lin just called Madoka-sensei. I'm sure she'll know what to do." They all nodded. "Let's continue the research," said Bou-san. They all nodded and walked to continue the case without Naru.

"What?" Madoka cried out, "Mai-chan's missing?" Lin nodded. "That's why he's like the way he is," he explained. Madoka looked over at Naru. "He was depressed when Gene died but not this depressed. I guess Mai-chan means the world to him." "How do we get him out this?" Bou-san asked. Madoka sighed. "I don't know," she said, "I've been his teacher for years and yet he never like this." "SIBUYA-SAN!" John shouted running into the room with Masako behind him. "We found something!" Naru was lying on the couch looked over at John. John ran toward him. "We've found something that you might be interested in," he said.

"That's not going to work John," said Bou-san. Naru looked at what John was holding up to him. It was Mai's ring! The promise ring he gave her! He sat up. They saw the look on his face. "That's!" he said. "I found it on the floor in the barn when Masako and I went up there." Naru took the ring from John's hand and stood up. He walked out the base. The others ran after him. "I think whatever you did John," said Bou-san, "But it worked; he's back to himself again." Naru ran out the door of the house and ran toward the barn. They ran inside after him. "Where did you find this?" Naru asked. John pointed to the upper level of the barn. "It was at the foot of the ladder leading up there. Naru quickly climbed up the ladder.

It was pitch black but that didn't stop him. "Lin," he called, "Get me a flashlight please." Lin ran back to the base and came back with a flashlight. Naru reached down and grabbed the flashlight from him. He turned it on and walked around the room. He saw a blue shoe in the line of the light. He followed up the leg that it was attached to. "Mai!" he cried out making the others jump out of their skin. "What you found her?" Bou-san cried out. Naru knelt down in front of her. "You had me worried," he said stroking her cheek. "Naru?" she said looking up with tears running down her cheeks. He removed his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. "You'll okay now," he said, "I promise." Mai wrapped her arms around his neck.

Her tears hitting his shoulder as she wept. "You'll be fine Mai," he said wrapping his arms around her waist. He lifted her up into his arms. Mai buried her face into his shoulder and cried. Naru walked toward the ladder. He knelt down and placed Mai down before turning his back to her. "Get on," he said in a gentle tone. Mai climbed onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He stood up and headed toward the ladder. "Don't ever run off like that again, okay?" he said, "I was afraid that I had lost someone else that I care about." "I'm sorry," she replied. "You're safe now," he said, "For that I'm glad." They got to the ladder. Naru turned around and placed one foot on the ladder. Mai looked down as he climbed down. She saw the others standing at the foot of the ladder waiting for them.

They got down and Mai got off his back. Bou-san and Ayako were the first to hug her. John and Yasuhara gave her a brotherly hug. Masako hugged her friend. (Reminder, they're best friends. Please read Hollow Halls for details.) Lin just nodded to her. Madoka hugged her so tight that Mai was afraid that her shoulders would snap off. Naru stood behind her. Fai trapped Mai in a strong brother hold. "You had us worried Mai," he said pulling away. he noticed the look in her eyes. Naru walked towards Mai. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. Naru held her close to his chest. She cried into his shoulder. "I'm sorry for worrying everyone," she said, "I'm sorry for running off too." "Hey don't worry about it," said Bou-san patting her head. Naru looked at her with soft eyes.

The base was full with chatter. Naru lied Mai down onto the couch in the corner. "Bou-san, John," he said, "I want you to check out the barn. Matuzaki-san, Hara-san search the safe house. Yasuhara I need research on the land that the farm is built on. Fai, you and I will…." He stopped as a hand grabbed the back of his shirt. He looked down at Mai. "Don't leave me," she said. He could see tears forming. "You stay here with Mai," said Fai, "Lin and I will check the house, right?" Lin nodded. "I'll go with Yasuhara-kun," said Madoka. Naru didn't protest. The others ran off to do their jobs. Mai lied on the couch holding his shirt. Naru sat down beside her. She sat up and wrapped her arms around his waist. Naru stroked her back.

He lied down with her holding onto him. She buried her face into his chest. Naru stroked her back again. "I'm not going anywhere Mai," he said. He really didn't want to leave her alone anyway. Naru reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. "You dropped this," he said. Mai looked up and saw the ring. She smiled slightly and accepted the ring back onto her finger. Naru kissed the top of her head. "I love you," he said. "I love you too," she replied kissing his jaw line. Naru looked up at the ceiling. "Don't ever leave me," she said, "Okay?" "I promise," he replied. He heard her breath relaxing. Mai placed her head onto his chest.

His heartbeat was smoothing to her. She always felt relaxed when she listened to his heartbeat. She closed her eyes and listened to his heart. Its thrum made her body go numb. She wanted to stay just this forever. His warmth was very comforting as well. She felt so safe, so warm, so loved in his arms. His breath hit her ear. "You okay?" he asked. "I'm fine now," she said relaxed, "Can we stay like this for a while?" He smirked then chuckled. "Sure," he said, "Whatever you want Mai." He wrapped his arms around her tightly. Mai heard nothing but his breaths and his heart beating. The room was silent besides that. Mai didn't mind. She had everything she wanted at the moment. To be in his arms was all she needed.

He stroked her hair tenderly. His fingers went through her short soft brown hair like the wind blowing through the green grass. Mai grabbed his shirt tightly. Naru looked over at the monitors. He was so comfortable right now that he didn't want to move. He kissed the top of her head gently. "Are you thirsty?" he asked her. "No," she said taking in his scent. "Hungry?" he asked. "No," she replied. "Need to use the bathroom?" "No," she replied. He smirked and kissed her tempo. She looked up at him with a warm cheerful smile that she usually gave him. He smiled back and pressed his lips against hers. She giggled and returned the favor. Naru's tongue started licking her button lip. She allowed him entrance.

Their tongue began to battle for doniments. They ended up pulling away for air. She lied her head back down onto his chest. She closed her eyes again and listened to his heart again. She heard the door open. Lin and Fai stepped into the room. "Oh sorry," said Fai with a smile on his face. "What did you find?" Naru asked while still holding Mai in his arms. Mai didn't move from the spot. She was afraid if she did then he would disappear right before her eyes. Fai handed Naru the temperature readings. "Clover's room is colder than the rest," said Naru as Lin handed him his laptop. Naru placed it on his chest where Mai didn't have her head on and started typing. Mai listened to his heartbeat carefully.

"Masako stepped into the room and said there was a demonic presence in that room," Fai explained, "She Neally collapsed." "I see," said Naru typing away while holding Mai with one arm. She grabbed his hand and shook her head. Naru knew what she wanted. He handed Fai his laptop and wrapped the other arm around Mai. "Better?" he asked her with a soft gentle voice. "Much," she replied. He smirked and kissed her forehead. Fai rolled his eyes and turned to Lin. "We also noticed that the temperature continues to drop," said Lin. "I see," said Naru stroking Mai's hair. Fai sighed and glanced over at the couple.

"Do you ever stop feeling her up?" he teased. Naru grabbed a pillow beside him and tossed it at Fai who jumped back from the oncoming pillow. Bou-san opened the door only to get nailed in the face by the flying pillow. "Hey!" he called out. Mai giggled. "It was meant for him," Naru replied pointing to Fai. Bou-san sighed. "What do you find?" Lin asked as John appeared behind him. "Nothing much," said Bou-san, "Just a few cold spots." He handed Naru the temperature readings for the barn. "The barn pretty cold," he said. "Not to mention the smell of smoke," John added. "Did you check in with the girls?" Fai asked.

"Don't bother," said Ayako, "We've checked the safe house and find nothing but Masako did sense spirits of children though." "They were flat," said Masako, "But I could still sense their presence." John stood beside Masako. Mai looked at Masako. She saw that Masako was blushing. She giggled until Masako shot her a dragger like glare. Mai shut up and went back to listening to Naru's heartbeat. Then the lights flicked on and off. Mai grabbed Naru's shirt. A rapping sound was heard echoing throughout the room. The lights clicked off. "Did someone lean against the light switch?" Fai asked. John went to turn on the lights.

"The lights won't turn on," he said. "The spirits are behind this," said Masako. She fell to the floor. Mai got up and catch her before she hit the floor. "Masako!" she cried out. John turned and saw his girlfriend on her knees with Mai at her side. Naru sat up on the couch. "Hara-san?" he said, "What's wrong?" Ayako asked kneeling down at Masako's side. Then the lights turned back on and everything seemed normal. "Naru!" Mai cried out looking to the wall on the far right corner away from them all. It was a message written in blood.

_What happened in Vietnam will happen again if you don't turn your back on your friends right now and leave me alone!_

_-Neal,_

"Who is Neal?" Bou-san asked. "Whoever he is," said Ayako, "He wants someone to leave." Lin and Fai turned to Naru who was staring at the name "Neal". "Naru?" said Mai turning to him. "Damn it," he cursed under his breath. "I can't believe he's back!" Fai cried out. "You know who this Neal guy is?" Bou-san asked. Naru walked to the door. "Naru?" said Mai. "I need to check on something," he said. "Kazuya wait!" Fai cried running after him. "Fai?" Mai called out. She ran after the two boys. She caught up with them. She looked to see the room where she saw the red eyes staring out at her. She had a bad feeling.

Naru stepped into the room. "Hey Kazuya didn't do it," said Fai running after him. Mai worked up the courage and ran in after them. She saw the red eyes staring at them. "Hey come on man," said Fai grabbing Naru's wrist. "We don't have the power to stop him." "Neal," said Naru after pulling his hand away from Fai's grasp. The red eyes stepped out revealing a boy that looked like Naru but had red hair, red eyes and wore. "It's been a while," he said, "Kazuya Sibuya." "What are you doing here?" Naru asked. "What do you think?" said the boy, "I'm here to kill like always but I never thought to run into you again after six years."

Fai growled. Mai shook with fear. This boy was giving off the smell of blood. "Well, since you're here," he said, "I can take what I need." Then Naru fell to his knees. "Naru!" Mai shouted running to him. Fai ran to his friend's side. "Kazuya!" Neal smirked at the sight. "Taniyama-chan looks so cute," he said, "I wonder how much cuter she'll be covered in blood." He held up his hand that turned into a large metallic claw. He swung his large claw at Mai's upper torso. Mai stood froze with fear. She closed her eyes waiting for something to pierce her fresh but it never come. She opened her eyes and gasped.

Naru stood in front of her with Neal's claw piercing through his torso. "Naru?" Mai cried out. She saw that Neal had a large hole in the same area where he stabbed Naru. "We're connected," said Fai, "If one gets hurt the other will suffer the same wound." Naru fell to his knees. "You idiot!" Neal shouted, "Do you know what happens to us both?" "Like I care," Naru replied holding his wound. "If I have to kill myself to kill you then I will for my friends' sakes." Fai touched Naru's shoulder. "That's enough Neal," he said, "You and Kazuya can't injury the other without injuring yourselves."

Neal growled and disappeared. "You may have won this time Kazuya!" he roared, "But I'll be back." Naru fell to the floor face first. "KAZUYA!" Fai shouted. "NARU!" Mai cried out. Naru rolled onto his side with his hands out in front of him. Mai knelt down at his side. "Naru?" she said, "Please don't die on me." "Kazuya hold on! I'll go get Lin!" Fai called. "Hurry!" Mai called back to him as he ran out the room. Mai rolled Naru onto his back. "Naru," she said, "Don't leave me." she grabbed his hand. "You promised me that you won't leave me. Please live." Tears began to fall down her cheeks.

File 3, Dark Sea of Blood part 3: Naru and Neal

Naru's injury wasn't too bad to the point where he had to go to the hospital. Ayako managed to bandage his wound with Madoka's help. "Lin-san," said Mai staring down at Naru. "What do this Neal guy and Naru have in common?" Lin looked over at Naru then at Mai. "They're connected," he replied. "How?" Mai asked. Lin sighed and stood up. "Neal is Naru's dark side," he explained. "What?" Mai asked turning to him. "Six years ago," Lin began, "Naru's power was coming too powerful for him to wield. So we decided that to save his life with were to divide up his power. We original had it planned to give Gene some of the power but during the process something went wrong." "Neal was created?" Mai asked.

Lin nodded. "Neal was created from Naru's energy. He's Naru's true dark side. We were in Vietnam visiting some of Naru's relatives when Neal decided to turn against us. He began to kill the villagers one by one. Naru tried to stop him and that's when they learned of their connection. During the battle the village was destroyed. The battle went on for hours." "What happened?" Mai asked. "They both were on the bridge of death when Neal decided he had enough and flee. Naru was badly wounded and was placed in the hospital." Mai looked over at Naru. "We've started searching for Neal but could never find him."

"It's been six years since then and we haven't run into Neal not once until now." "Really?" Mai asked. "I think Naru feels responsible for what Neal has done and has been carrying that burden for six years." Mai looked at Naru's face. Naru opened his eyes and sat up. "Where's Neal?" he asked. "He left," said Lin, "I know he's still here." Mai wrapped her arms around his head. "Mai?" he said. She kissed the top of his head. _Naru has carried the responsibility for what Neal did to that village that he feels like he needs to stop Neal himself, _she thought stroking his head. the door opened and Fai stepped in with the others.

"We couldn't find anything," said Fai, "About where Neal disappeared to but we did learn something about the land this farm is built on though." Yasuhara and Madoka nodded. Madoka handed Naru her notes. "There was a family that lived here long ago," she said, "But they mysteriously died suddenly and no one could figure it out." Yasuhara went through his notes. "The neighbors all said that a boy that matches Neal's description was seen near the home around the time of their death," he added, "The police tried to find him but there was no trace of a boy that matched the description." Madoka nodded.

"The family had three children: two boys and a girl. One of their children was still an infant when he died. They also had a dog." "So, what happened their house?" Bou-san asked. "Well," said Madoka, "The current farm house was their home." "The barn and the safe house weren't added until later," said Yasuhara, "The two older children were killed on the spot where the safe house was built and the man died where the barn was built and the woman died in the house. She was in one of the guest rooms which is the client's room now. The infant's body was found in the ceiling when the police went through the house looking for the infant." "What about the room where we ran into Neal?" Naru asked. "That was the girl's room and he was in there. According to some of her friends: the girl had an romantic relationship with the boy that matched Neal's description." "They were going out?" Mai asked.

"Yes, in fact he would sneak into her room all the time but one day the girl asked him to leave when her parents were getting suspicious but he won't. The parents caught him in their daughter's room and kicked him out." "That angered him to the point where he killed everyone including his lover." "But why?" Mai asked, "If he truly loved her then he wouldn't have killed her or her family!" "Well, everyone's different when it comes to love," said Bou-san, "Neal felt betrayed and decided to end the suffering was to end her life." "There's no reason behind the deaths," said Yasuhara. "That's right," said Madoka.

"The police said that it was just a random killing. No motive behind it." _"Why are you against me Kazuya? We're brothers curved from the same cloth! Why betray me?" _Naru remembered when Neal had said that. He tried to kill him. "Neal has issues with being betrayed," he said walking toward the door. "Naru?" said Mai running after him. "Hey Naru is bothering you?" she asked. "What makes you think that?" he asked. She grabbed his wrist. "You've been acting strange lately," she said. "I think we should break up," he said. "What?" Mai cried out, "No why would you say that?" "You heard what Madoka said, didn't you?"

"Neal and I are from the same cloth. I think it's best for you if we break up. Believe me this hurts me as much it does you but it has to be ended." "No!" Mai cried, "I don't care! I love you too much to let you go like that! I would never betray you and you are nothing like Neal!" she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I can't take it," she said with tears falling down her face. "If you end us then I'll end my own life." "Mai," he said. "Please, Naru don't say that ever! I want to be with you no matter what." She cried into his chest. "Mai," he said touching her cheek. "I don't' want to end up like Neal and kill you." "You won't!" she shouted, "Naru please, don't end us! I wouldn't be happy ever again if you do!"

She looked up at him. "There have been other times where I think we could've broken up but didn't because our love is strong and nothing can become between us!" Naru grabbed her face and made her look him in the eye. "I won't break up with you if you promise me something." "Sure what is it?" she asked curiously. "You move in with me and share a bed with me." she blushed. She wasn't ready for that but she loves him and she would do anything he asked her to do but break up with him. "Alright," she said smiling up at him. He pulled her into a kiss. She returned the kiss. "Did you just trick me?" she asked as they pulled away. "I wasn't," he said, "But I can't stand it when you cry." He wiped the tears away from her face. "You look so much beautiful when you wear the cheerful smile on your face."

They went for another kiss. "I want to make you happy." "You do," she said, "Every time I see you; I'm happy. I've never happier in my life than when I'm with you." "I think I know something that would make you even happier," he said. He got down on one knees and looked up at her. "Miss Mai Taniyama," he said, "Will do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Mai Sibuya?" Mai's eyes widen. Was he asking her what she thought he was asking? "Are you asking me to marry you?" she asked. "Yes," he replied. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. "Yes!" she cried jumping onto him. "A million times yes!" he chuckled and kissed her lips. She returned the kiss happily.

_Mai stood in a dark room with spirit orbs flowing around her. "Gene?" she called. Gene appeared smiling at her. "Mai," he said. Mai walked toward him. "I have a question about Naru and Neal," she said. "I thought Lin told you everything?" he asked. "He did but I want to know from your point of view." "You mean you want me to show what happened, don't you?" he asked. "Can you?" she asked, "I want to help Naru anyway I can." "But Mai you are," Gene replied, "By being by his side and being a good girlfriend.' "I want to do more for him after all I am going to be his wife." Gene chuckled._

_"Very well," he said holding out his hand to her. She smiled and took his hand. The darkness turned into a bright light appeared. A large mansion stood in front of them. "This is our home in England," Gene explained. "Wow," said Mai, "This is huge. You and Naru lived here?" Gene nodded smiling. "You will too once he becomes head of the family." "Really?" Mai asked. "When you get married," Gene replied. Mai saw two little boys walking through the large grate. "That's you and Naru, right?" she asked. Gene nodded. Then one of the boys fell to his knees. "Kazuya?" said the other boy. Mai gasped at the sight._

_Then a younger Lin came through the grate. "What's going on?" he asked. "Lin," the boy replied, "Kazuya just suddenly fell down!" "Lin!" a voice shouted. Mai saw Naru and Gene's parents ran toward them. "What's wrong with my son?" their father shouted. "We're not sure," said Lin. Their mother knelt down to her son's side as he held his sides. "Are you alright?" she asked. The boy doubled over in pain. "Lin! Get Kazuya inside now!" a man with messy black hair, dark blue dress pants, a white polo shirt, a eye patch over one eye, shouted. Lin picked up the young boy. "What's wrong with him?" the other boy cried out, "What's wrong with my little brother?" Mai remembered that Naru had said that Gene was older than he was. Their mother wrapped her arms around his neck. "He'll be fine," she assured him._

_The scene changed to a small room which Mai had to guess was inside the mansion. "His power is getting too much for him," said the man with the eye patch. Madoka sighed. "What should we do?" the boys' mother asked. She had long dark hair, midnight blue eyes and wore a light blue dress. "We have two options," said the man with the eye patch, "We let the boy die or we divide up his power with Gene. "What?" their father shouted. He looked like an older version of Gene and Naru but he wore dark pants with a white shirt. "I won't let my son die nor will I allow my other son to bare that power. It's too dangerous!"_

_"Karen," said his wife. "You always think with your emotions little brother," said the man with the eye patch, "This is up to Gene." "Kin!" Karen shouted. "I'll do it," said a voice. Mai turned around and saw a younger Gene standing in the doorway. "I'm not going to let my little brother suffer this alone," he said. "You're just like your father Gene," said Kin, "But if that's your decision then fine. So be it." "Gene," their mother called. "He made his choice," said Madoka sadly. "But Madoka," their mother called. "Believe me Violet, I don't like this as much as you do but it's the boys' choice. We can only watch."_

_"Yes but…." "They're growing up and we can't hold their hands forever you know." "Alright," said Kin, "Lin get ready." "Yes sir," Lin replied. Gene nodded. "Let's go prepare you," said Kin. Then the scene changed again and a young Naru lied on a table. He looked over at his older brother. "You don't have to do this Gene," he said, "I'm not asking you to save me." "You're my brother," said Gene, "Besides; you would do the same for me." Naru smiled at his brother. "Thank you Gene," he said. "You boys ready?" Kin asked. The two brothers nodded. Mai watched as Lin stood in front of them. Gene stood there watching him._

_Lin closed his eyes and blew out some air. Naru's body shook violently. Lin opened his eyes, "Something's wrong," he said. "What is it?" Kin asked then a red light flashed blinding Mai. The light vanished and a boy that looked just like Neal stood there. "Somehow we've created another boy," said Lin, "This boy has half of his powers." The boy glared at them. "That's Neal!" Mai called. Gene nodded. The two brothers stared at the boy's back. "Who are you?" Gene asked. The boy turned to him. "My name is Neal," he said then he turned to Naru. "I was created by your energy there for you are my master."_

_The scene changes once more. Mai found herself in a small village. "This is Vietnam," said Gene, "The day Neal turned against us." Mai could see the jungles of Vietnam. The village was surrounded by trees. The village looked like an ordinary village in this country. Naru stood there staring at Neal. "Why Neal?" Naru asked, "Why did you kill those men?" "They have no right to live," said Neal, "Why do you continue to live amount these fools! We can use our powers to make them our slaves!" "No," Naru replied, "Our power isn't something to take lightly." "Then I don't need you!" Neal shouted._

_"Neal if you continue down this path then I'll have to kill you myself," said Naru. "Go ahead then!" Neal shouted, "I'll do the same to you!" Mai saw the scene changed again and soon the two boys were sitting on the ground huffing and puffing. Neal growled. "I can't kill my master without killing myself and the same goes him as well." "Neal," said Naru, "Stop this, I'm not going to be so light this time if you don't back down. I don't care if that means killing myself too." Neal growled and stood up. "You are a fool," he said, "With this power we can change the world into our image but I see that you can't even see that."_

_"Neal!" Naru cried. "I'm leaving," said Neal, "I've had enough." He ran away. "Neal!" Naru shouted again but then he fell forward. "KAZUYA!" a young Gene cried out running to his brother. Soon, Mai found herself inside the farm house. "This is the farm house," she said. "We're seeing what happened here," said Gene. An infant was lying in its bed when Neal stood over it. He grabbed the infant by the leg and lifted him upward. The infant screamed out in pain. "Neal!" a voice shouted. A woman with long brown hair stood there._

_"What are you doing to my baby?" she gasped. "You won't let Ayamo see me," he said, "So, I'm getting my revenge." He grabbed the infant's face and ripped it off the body. Blood poured out the infant's small frame. The woman screamed in horror. Mai was frozen to the spot. He turned to the woman and reached for her face. Mai closed her eyes as her face came off like a mask. She fell to the floor with blood coming out where her face use to be. "That's what you get," he growled crashing the face and slashed it into the floor. _

_The scene changed. A man stood there in horror as Neal held up his wife and baby's faces. "Take a good look!" he shouted, "You drove him to this! You won't let me see Ayamo!" the man backed away but Neal was too quick for him. Neal grabbed his face and ripped it off. "Neal?" a voice called out. He turned to see a boy and a girl standing there. "Ayamo!" he said with a smile. The girl saw her parents' and younger brother's face in his hands. "Neal," she said, "What did you do?" "I did this so we can be together," said Neal._

_"Riku!" the girl shouted grabbing her little brother's hand. "Let's go." They ran away from him. "Ayamo don't run away!" Neal called out. Ayamo and Riku ran to the other side of the house. "What happened to Zero, mommy and daddy? Ayamo-neechan?" Riku asked. Ayamo didn't know how to answer him. Then Neal appeared from behind Riku. "RIKU!" she shouted. Riku turned around to see Neal standing there. He was so scared that his knees were shaking. Neal walked toward them. "Neal! Stop it!" Ayamo shouted._

_"But Ayamo-chan," he said, "I did this all for you." She backed away. "Why would you even think I would want this?" she shouted. Riku stood frozen. Neal reached out a hand grabbing Riku by the face. "No Neal don't!" Ayamo shouted. Neal pulled back removing Riku's face from his head. Blood poured out as he fell to the ground. "RIKU!" Ayamo shouted as she ran to catch her little brother. Mai gasped in horror. Ayamo caught her little brother before he hit the ground. "Riku!" she cried, "Riku! Riku! Riku! RIKU!" Neal took a step toward her. "Ayamo-neechan," said Riku's face. Ayamo looked up at the face that was still in Neal's hand. "Can we play hid-and-seek like we usual to?" it asked._

_She nodded. "Yes," she replied wiping her tears away. Neal wrapped his arms around her neck. "I'm the only one for you now," he said, "I promise to love you forever." Ayamo looked up at the murderer of her family. She pushed him away. "YOU MURDERER!" she shouted, "YOU THINK BECAUSE MY FAMILY'S DIE THAT WE CAN BE THE SAME?" she slapped him across the face. "But Ayamo-chan," he said. She reached out and grabbed a hold of her brother's face. She held it in her hands. Mai could see the pain in her eyes. She felt sorry for Ayamo. Gene stood beside her. "You okay?" he asked._

_Mai wiped the tears from her own eyes. "Yeah," she replied, "I want to know how this all ends." Gene knew that she didn't want to see anymore but she willing to suffer through it. "My brother wouldn't like the idea of you doing this if you don't want to," he said. "I don't care," said Mai, "I want to see how she ends her life and maybe we can solve the case." "Very well," said Gene, "I'll let it continue but if it too much for you just let me know, alright?" she nodded. Gene turned to the scene and sighed. "Watch," he said._

_Mai turned to the scene in front of them. Neal removed face away from her. "Forget them," he said. Ayamo pushed him away and ran into the house. Neal ran after her. "Ayamo-chan!" he called out. Mai watched as Ayamo ran into the kitchen searching through drawers. Neal stood in the doorway. "What are you doing my love?" he asked. Ayamo pulled out a knife and held it out in front of her. "Stay back!" she shouted. Neal moved toward her. "I mean it!" she shouted, "I'll kill you!" Neal didn't listen. She swung the knife at his chest. The blade pierced his heart but didn't kill him. "I can't be killed by this," he said, "Only Kazuya-sama can kill me." Mai gasped remembering when Naru got in front of her._

_Ayamo ran out the kitchen. Neal removed from his chest and ran after her. She ran to where the safe house would be later on. Neal was right behind her. "Why are you trying to run away?" he asked. "I can't love someone who murdered my family!" Mai could see that to Ayamo that her family was everything. Mai knew how it felt losing one's own family. Neal stopped in his tracks. "YOU"RE BETRAYING ME?" he roared. "You betrayed me first!" Ayamo shouted, "By murdering my family." "First, Kazuya-sama and now you?" said Neal, "Why won't anyone understand me?" a gust of wind blew around his body. "I'll make sure that no one recognizes you when I'm done with you my love," he said._

_Mai wanted to shout out but she knew it wouldn't do any good since this was the past. Neal ran toward her. Ayamo backed away but wasn't fast enough. Neal grabbed her by the shoulder. "You betrayed me just like Kazuya-sama did," he said, "Why can't you see that I love you?" he ripped off her arm. Ayamo cried out in pain. He tossed the arm to the side then removed a leg. Ayamo fell to the ground as her leg came off. Her other leg flew into the air followed by her other arm. Soon her limbs had been removed from her body. Neal stood over her. "I love you, Ayamo-chan, I would have done anything for you," he said._

_"But since you won't return my love then I'll after make sure that you don't leave me ever again." He leaned down and kissed her lips. "Nothing can change how I feel about you Ayamo-chan," he said. Her blood dripped down from her wounds. She was slowly dying. Mai almost turned away but kept herself from moving. "I could stop this if you want," said Gene. Mai was struggling to hide her fear and terror but she managed a smile. "No," she said turning to Gene. "I'm fine," she added. "You sure Mai?" he asked. She nodded. Gene sighed then looked back to the two. Mai watched fighting back the tears and from grabbing onto Gene begging him to stop this. She wanted to show that she could do this for Naru's sake._

_Ayamo's eyes were slowly beginning to close. "I love you so much Ayamo-chan," said Neal. He stroked her cheek. "Now you will never leave me alone again." She closed her eyes and fell into the darkness of death. The scene changed back to darkness with ghost orbs flowing around them. "Now you know," said Gene, "Kazuya was worried that he would end up like Neal did if you reject him." "I'm not going to reject Naru," Mai replied, "What makes him different than Neal is that he won't kill those closest to me. I love him and he won't hurt me like Neal did to Ayamo-chan." Gene smiled. "You really do love my stupid brother," he said._

_"Is it that easy?" Mai asked teasingly. Gene chuckled. "You take care Mai and promise me that you'll watch over my idiot brother for me." Mai smiled and nodded. Gene gave her his usual smile as he flowed away from her. "I promise Gene," she said as he disappeared into the distance. "Mai," a voice called out. "Masako?" Mai replied turning around. "Mai wake up," said Masako's voice. A bright light slowly moved toward her. Masako's voice was getting closer and closer with each second that passed. Mai held out her hand letting the light take her away into the distance knowing where she would end up._

File 4, Dark Sea of Blood part 4: the end of Naru and Neal

Mai opened her eyes and found herself in base with her back against the wall with a blanket around her. Masako sat in front of her. "Did I fall asleep?" she asked. "Yes," said Masako, "You've been sleeping all night." The door opened and Bou-san came into the room. "Hey kiddo, you're awake," he said. "Hey papa," Mai replied teasingly. Bou-san patted her head with a chuckle. "Sleep well?" he asked. "Well, I guess," Mai replied, "Where's the others?" Ayako and John stepped into the room with Yasuhara and Madoka behind them. "Oh hey Mai-chan," said Madoka, "Did you sleep well?" Yasuhara asked.

"Yep," Mai replied. John smiled at her. Ayako patted her shoulder. Mai looked over to see Lin sitting in a chair near the monitors. She looked around for her fence. She saw him fast asleep next to Lin in a chair with his head resting on his arms. "Well, he's still there," said Bou-san, "Poor guy, he's been like that all night." "He's back gotta hurt," said Yasuhara. Mai stood up her feet. She walked toward him. Naru slept peacefully. She kissed his cheek and wrapped the blanket around him. Madoka smiled. Lin smirked at the sight. "We should get to work," said Bou-san reaching up for the sky. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Ayako asked. "Right," Bou-san chuckled. They stepped out the room.

Naru woke up to see Mai standing there beside him. "Looks like I'm not the only one who slept the whole night away," she teased. He rubbed his eyes. "You were out of it for a while," said Lin, "You alright?" "I'm fine," Naru replied standing up. "Where's the others?" he asked Madoka. "They went to work," she replied, "Why don't you take a break. You've been at it all night and all day yesterday." "I'm fine," Naru replied. "She's right Naru," Mai added, "I don't want you to pass out so please go rest." He looked at her. "Fine," he said. Madoka smiled with victory. "I'll go with you," said Mai not letting the chance slip away like it had before. They walked down the hall. "You don't have to come with me, you know," he said.

"I know," she replied, "I have to meet up with the others anyway so why not." She thought about her dream but decided to tell him. They got to his room. "Besides," she said, "Someone has to make sure you get some rest and not go running off." He chuckled. "That's the worse excuse I've ever heard," he said, "If you just wanted some alone time you could've said do." "Where's the fun in that?" Mai asked. He chuckled again as she tried to look so innocent. He pulled her close and pressed his lips against hers. She smiled and returned the kiss. They pulled away for air after a few minutes or so.

He placed his forehead against hers. She stared into his midnight blue eyes. "How cute," said a voice. They turned to see Neal standing there watching. "Neal," said Naru placing his hands on Mai's shoulders in a protective hold. "Kazuya-sama," said Neal leaning against the wall. "Why are you here?" Naru asked. "Why?" Neal asked, "Because Ayamo is here, that's why." "She's dead," Naru replied, "You know that." "I know but that's not stopping me. I made sure her and her family wonders this place forever." "You bastard," Naru growled. "Why are you cursing me Kazuya-sama?" he asked, "All I have in respect for you and this is how you treat me?" "What's your game?" Naru asked. Neal pointed to the side. "Take a look for yourselves," he said. Naru and Mai looked over to see Yung-san's body was limb as it hangs from the ceiling with blood dripping down this forehead. "Kazuya!" Fai shouted. He came and gasped. "What is it Fai?" Naru asked. "The animals in the barn are all dead!" Fai shouted.

"Fai, go find Clover," Naru ordered. "Oh, she's alive," said Neal, "For now." He gave an evil grin. "What are you planning?" Naru asked. Mai grabbed a hold of his shirt. "You'll see soon enough," said Neal with a grin on his face. He disappeared before their eyes. Fai ran off to go find Clover. Mai was shaking in fear. Neal was killing again but this time there was a lot more people, a lot more blood on his hands and he didn't even care. "Mai," said Naru pulling into the room and set her onto the bed. "You can't go anywhere without me," he said, "Do you understand?" she nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder as she shook with fear.

Naru pulled her close. She began to cry into his shoulder. "It's alright Mai," he said. "No it won't," she said, "I saw how he killed the family and even his lover." Naru looked at her. "What?" he said. "He ripped off the family's faces but he ripped off his lover's limbs off and let her dead slowly while he was making love to her." Naru saw the fear in her eyes. He knew that Mai could see this and knew how it would affect her. He pulled Mai close into his chest. "I won't let him do that to anyone else," he said. Tears poured down her face. Naru held her tightly. What could he do? Neal was causing so many deaths and he felt responsible for it.

Mai was asleep in the bed beside him. Naru had kept her by his side the whole day. He made her sleep in his bed with him to keep her safe. Naru lied awake looking up at the ceiling, thinking of a way to stop Neal without killing himself in the process. It wasn't like he wasn't ready to die but he didn't want to leave his friends behind especially his lover. He turned to stare at Mai's sleeping face. She looked so peaceful. He sighed and sat up onto the bed. The image of what happened in Vietnam flashed in his mind. He couldn't let that happen again. This had to end now. He stood up and walked to the door. He turned to see Mai toss in her sleep. He smirked and opened the door. If he wanted to make sure that Mai and the others then he would end this with Neal here and now. He sighed as he walked down the hall.

"Neal," he called out. Neal appeared in puff of red smoke. "What do you want? Kazuya-sama?" he asked. "I know you think that I turned my back on you," said Naru, "But the truth is you were the one who turned his back on his family." "Family?" said Neal, "Don't make me laugh, I have no family." "Then how about this," said Naru, "We settle this once and for all. You and I fight with our full powers." "You would remove the seal on yourself?" Neal asked. "Would you accept my invitation?" Naru replied. Neal smirked. "Of course," he said, "I've been wanting to kill you anyways." "That's how it should be," said Naru.

"Let's meet in the barn," said Neal, "In let's say four hours from now?" "Why would you give me that much time?" Naru asked. "To spend it with your fence," said Neal, "you only spend it with your lover," he added. "So, you want me to say goodbye," said Naru, "But don't you think that the barn will be too close? I mean the others might try and stop us. What about the forest? There's a pound nearby the road just west from here. We can fight there." Neal smirked and chuckled. "You got a point," he said, "Alright then, we'll meet that the pound. I'll be waiting for you Kazuya-sama." He disappeared into the red smoke.

Naru made his way back to his room and saw that Mai was awake. "What are you doing awake?" he asked. "I couldn't sleep," she replied. He sat down onto the bed beside her. She wrapped her arms around his wrist. "Why are you up?" she asked. "I had to use the restroom," he lied. She brought it. She placed her head onto his chest. "I love you," she said. "I love you too," he replied. They kissed each other. Mai fell onto the bed with Naru top of her. His hands were circling around the small of her back. Mai moaned with pleasure. They held each other closely. Naru removed her shirt with a quick yank.

Mai removed his shirt off his shoulders. They were aware of what was going on but didn't bother stopping. Naru pulled the covers over them. Their clothes were on the floor in the matter of minutes. "This would be our first time," said Mai. "I guess so," he replied smirking down at her. "You okay with this?" she asked. "I'm perfectly fine with it. About you?" he asked. "I love this," she replied kissing his chest. Naru chuckled and turned to the clock. "Hey Naru," said Mai. "What?" he asked. "When we finished this you know we would have to tell the others about us, right?" he chuckled. "I'm aware," he answered.

"I'm also aware your parents would kill me if giving the chance." "Who says I'll let them?" Mai replied playfully. He chuckled kissing her neck. Soon, Mai fell asleep once again. Naru lied in the bed under the covers. Mai's head was on his chest. He looked down at her. He smiled. He wasn't sure how to break it to her that he would have to go fight or possibly die for her sake. He kissed her tempo gently. He sat up and her head moved to her pillow. Naru got his clothes and put them on. He covered a naked Mai and placed a kiss onto her tempo once again. "I will always love you Mai," he whispered in her ear.

He turned to the door. "Naru," Mai murmured in her sleep. He turned back to face her. "I love you," she added. It was like a knife stabbing at his heart. "I love you too," he replied. He pushed the door opened to see Lin, Fai and Madoka standing there. "You're going to face Neal now are you?" said Lin. Naru didn't say anything. "But you can't!" Fai cried out. "Fai," said Naru. He walked to his friend and whispered in her ear. "Fai, you always been a good friend to me and now I ask you for one simple favor. Please look after Mai for me. Make sure she's well taken care of. I'll counting on you." He walked passed him. "Wait a minute," said Fai turning around to face his friend's back. "I'm not letting you die on Mai, you hear me! If you do then I won't ever forgive you!" Naru smirked at him.

"You don't have to do this," said Lin, "I can fight in your place. You have Mai to worry about." "He's right," said Madoka. "Madoka," said Naru, "Weren't you the one that said that I'm growing up and you can't hold my hand forever?" Madoka sighed and nodded. "You're just like your father," she said, "He twisted whatever people about him." "I am his son," Naru replied. He turned to Lin. "Keep an eye on the office for me and make sure that Mai finds a better man than me." Lin was about to protest until he caught the look in Naru's eyes. He knew that he wouldn't back down. "Alright," he said, "Just don't get kill on us." Naru chuckled. "I can't make any promises," he replied walking off. Lin, Fai and Madoka watched him leave the farm house for the battle to the death hoping that he would live through this.

Neal was looking at the water when he heard footsteps behind him. "I thought you would run away," he said turning around. "Kazuya-sama." Naru stood there. "I came to finish this," he said, "I'm the one who asked you to come here." "Ah, how could I forget," said Neal, "I hope you left your lover a child or something remember you bye," he said. Naru made a fist. "Enough talk," he said, "Let's get this started." A gust of wind went around him. Neal smirked. "I was hoping you would say that Kazuya-sama," he said, "I'm tired of living in your shadow." A gust of wind went around him as well. Red energy surrounded Neal while white energy surrounded Naru's body. "Let's go!" they both shouted.

Naru pushed off the ground and went into the air. Neal leapt up after him they swung their fist at each other. Both of them made contact. They fell back to the ground back first. Naru sat up. Neal sat up as well. "We're pretty evenly matched," he said, "Our moves are the same. We like a mirror. We can't change our strategy without the other knowing." "I thought I said no more talk?" said Naru as a golden light formed in his palm. Neal smirked as a red light form around his hand. They swung their arms forward. Both blast hit on contact. Smoke and dust filled the air. Neal ran through the smoke and dust cloud slamming his fist into Naru's cheek. Naru went flying backwards hitting a tree.

Naru stood up and glared at his opponent. "Not bad," he said, "But it's my turn." He ran toward Neal. Neal and Naru's fist clashed causing golden and red energy to form between them. "You can't win," said Neal, "We'll both die here." "That's fine by me," Naru replied as they pulled back. Naru swung his foot only to be stopped by Neal's foot. "No matter what you do," he said, "I can read your mind. That's how our connection works." Naru growled. "You might as well give up," he said. "Never," Naru growled pulling back. They swung their fist but they missed their targets. Neal pushed Naru back onto the ground. How could he not stop all of Neal's attack but Neal could block his? What was is it that he wasn't getting?

"You're so hopeless," said Neal, "You can't figure out a way to block me from your mind." "Damn it," Naru cursed under his breath. "That's won't help you." Naru got up and ran at him. Neal caught his fist and pushed him back. Naru sidle back on his heels. Neal swung his fist. Naru went flying back into the water. Blood shooting out his mouth as he sank down towards the bottom. Neal had dived down after him. He went at him like a shark attacking its pray in the water. Naru swam up to the surface only to be pulled back down.

Blood colored the water around him red. Naru looked around knowing if keeps up he won't make it. He had to reach the surface and fast. Neal wasn't giving him the chance with his attacks. Neal no doubt had some training with his powers when Naru was forbidden to use his. That made a difference in this battle. Naru pulled with all his strength toward the surface. He finally reached the surface and swam toward the sore. Neal was under the water circling getting ready for another attack. Naru swam faster. He felt something that felt like a knife digging into his left heel. He tried to cried out in pain but was pulled under again.

Naru tried to fight back but after suffering too many injuries and being in the water it was difficult especially since his opponent was shark like. He felt the blood leave his body. Neal was in front of him. Naru couldn't keep his eyes open for very long. His lungs were filling up with water. Was this how Gene felt? He felt his eyes get heavy. Neal smirked at him. His lips moved but Naru couldn't understand him. All of his strength was gone as he closed his eyes and flowed down the bottom of the pound. Neal swam up to the surface leaving there to die. Was this really the end for Naru? Would he ever see Mai again?

"Naru!" Mai shouted as she leapt up from bed. She looked down at herself and saw that she was naked. She blushed and quickly covered herself. She looked around but couldn't see Naru anywhere. She quickly got dressed and ran out the room "Naru!" she called, "Where are you?" "Mai?" said a voice. Mai turned around to see the others. Clover was holding onto Fai's arm. "Have you seen Naru?" Mai asked. "No, we haven't," said Bou-san rubbing the back of his head. "I'm worried," said Mai. "We should go look for him," said John. They all nodded. They ran out the farm house searching for Naru.

They called his name but they couldn't hear any reply. Mai was walking into the forest with the others when she stepped into a puddle of water. She looked down at it. "_There's blood,_" said a voice in her head. She knew that voice. She turned around to see Jugo standing there. (Remember, Jugo is the name of the white panther. Please read Black Magic School to refresh your memory.) "Jugo," said Mai. The white panther lean down so she could climb onto its back. She nodded knowing what it meant. She climbed onto his back. "You can smell blood?" she asked. "_Yes_," the voice replied in her head.

"Then take me to it," she demanded. The white panther took off. "Mai?" the others cried out. _Naru, _she thought as she held on for dear life. _I promise I'll find you and keep you safe. _Jugo zoomed past the trees through the puddles of water. Soon, Mai could see a pound nearby and she saw Neal standing there. He was covered in blood. Jugo let out a powerful roar. Neal turned around to see Mai on Jugo's back. "Neal!" Mai called out. "You're too late," he said. Mai gasped realizing who that blood belonged to. "No," she cried, "Naru!" Jugo roared out again. Neal stared at the beast. "You're a familiar, just like me," he said, "But you still serve your master." Jugo growled. "Why don't you just kill her?"

"That's enough!" Mai shouted, "You and Naru have the same powers. You're like another brother to him." "Did he really see him as a brother?" Neal replied. "I know what happened between you and him and what happened between you and Ayamo!" "How would you know?" Neal shouted. "I know what it's like," said Mai, "Feeling like you don't belong anywhere. You try to fit in with Naru and Gene but you couldn't be a true brother like Gene was to Naru. You loved Ayamo but you took her family from her and she rejected you because of it." "SHUT UP!" Neal shouted, "How would you know that!" He gave her a hard glare. Mai didn't back down. "I'm not giving up," she roared.

"You think just because you summoned your familiar that I would listen to you?" he said. "I know how it feels watching people ignore you but you can't let it get to you. I don't and look at me. I have a great job, awesome friends that are like family to me and a man who loves me. I won't trade it for the world. You just need someone who understands you." She reached out her hand to him with a smile. "Come on and let's go get Naru and become the brother to him you want to be." Neal glared at her. "You stupid bitch," he said. Mai suddenly fell off of Jugo's back. Neal stood over her. He grabbed her by the neck and began to choke her.

"How stupid do you think I really am?" he said. Mai started gasping for air. Jugo bit down on Neal's hand making him let go of her throat. "You stupid beast!" he shouted. Jugo rubbed against Mai's cheek. Mai reached up and stroked his head. Jugo turned to Neal. He let out a hiss. Neal stood there glaring at him. Jugo ran toward him. Neal wrapped his arms around Jugo's throat. The two splashed into the water. "Jugo!" Mai cried out jumping to her feet. She could see everything that Jugo saw. Neal was slamming him onto the floor of the pound. "Jugo!" Mai cried out, "Can you hear me? Please fight back."

Jugo looked up as if he heard his master plead. He made white energy surround his body making Neal let go. Jugo zoomed past him then froze. Neal couldn't move. Then Jugo zoomed by as a white light came out from behind him piercing Neal's chest. Neal fell back with blood shooting out. Jugo looked down as Neal slowly turned to red energy. He turned his head to the white beast. "You wouldn't find Kazuya-sama," he said then he was gone. Jugo followed the red energy down the floor of the pound revealing where Naru was. The white beast swam down toward him. He leaned down allowing the water to move Naru onto his body.

Mai waited on the shore hoping that Jugo found Naru in time. "Mai!" a voice shouted. She turned around to see the others running towards her. "Why did you take off like that?" Bou-san asked taking a breath. Then Jugo came up to the surface with Naru on his back. "It's Jugo and he has Naru!" Fai cried out. Jugo swam towards his master. Lin ran to the shore line. When Jugo got onto shore Lin took Naru off his back. He set him down onto the ground and listened for a heartbeat. When he couldn't hear anything he began doing chest compressions. "Stay with us Naru!" he cried. "No Naru," Mai cried.

Masako got down to her knees at her side. She placed a hand onto her back. Mai buried her face into her knees. Jugo rubbed his head against hers. "Breathe damn it," Lin cried slapping Naru but nothing worked. "What's going to happen to Sibuya-san?" John asked. Lin continued the chest compressions until Naru span out water which hit Bou-san in the face. "Hey!" he cried out. "Then don't get so close next time," said Naru almost wheezing. "Naru!" Mai cried when she heard his voice. Naru sat up revealing his wounds. Mai gasped. "Are you alright Naru?" Ayako asked, "Let me take care of your wounds." Naru looked over at Mai and Jugo. Mai must have summoned Jugo to save him and destroy Neal.

"Where's Neal?" he asked. "Jugo took care of him," said Mai patting Jugo's head. Naru turned to the white panther. Jugo had saved his life three times and now he was proving to be a good force of protecting Mai. Well, that was his main job anyway. Fai helped his friend up to his feet. "You gave us quite the scar there," he said smiling. Naru chuckled then walked toward Mai. He placed his lips against her forehead. The others surrounded the happy couple. Mai smiled as she watched the others laugh and goof off. She even watched the bond between Fai and Naru. Jugo sat beside her. "Looks like everything is back to normal," she said. Jugo nodded and disappeared into a white light. "Thanks again Jugo," said Mai, "You've been a big help. Thank you for saving my fence too."

"Are you really going to take care of this farm by yourself Clover?" Fai asked. "Yep," said Clover, "This farm has been my home for a long time so I decided to keep it going." "That sounds like a good idea to me," said Mai. Naru stood beside her. "By the way," said Fai, "What about the other ghost?" "According to Hara-san," said Naru, "When Neal was defeat they crossed over." "That's good," said Mai. "Yeah," said Clover, "Thanks again Kazuya," she said bowing to Naru. "Any time," Naru replied, "It's a job and you're a friend so don't worry about it." Mai smiled at him and grabbed his hand. Naru smirked at her.

"Fai-kun," said Clover grabbing his arm. "You will stop by to visit your girlfriend, right?" "Ah Kazuya, a little help here please," said Fai turning to Naru. "Nope," Naru replied, "You're doing just fine on your own." Mai giggled. "Have fun Fai-kun," Mai teased. "Mai," Fai cried out. The four just laughed well in Naru's case chuckled. "Hey," said Bou-san, "Are you three done? We're ready to go." "Right," said Fai. "Let's go," said Naru walking with Mai. Fai was about to follow then when Clover grabbed his arm again. "What about my kiss?" she asked. "Kazuya help!" Fai cried out. "Just kiss her," Naru called over his shoulder.

Fai heard Mai giggle. He moaned and got free from Clover's grasp and ran after his friends. "Some friends," he said. "Relax," said Naru, "We're just having some fun." "Yeah," said Mai, "Don't get too carried away now. You don't want become a father at seventeen!" "Wha?" Fai cried. "Just kidding," Mai called over her shoulder as she and Naru walked away. Fai ran after them. "You guys are so funny," he said. "Hey don't get snappily with us. Just because your girlfriend wants you in bed," Mai teased. "Shut up Mai!" Fai shouted.

"It's not her fault you're some a ladies' man," said Naru, "So, don't blame Mai." Mai stick out her tongue at Fai. "One of those days, you'll bit that tongue right off," said Fai. "Oh shut it," Mai growled. They laughed. Naru chuckled. The three of them had become very close during their cases and now Mai, Naru and Fai had their own little group. "You three," said Ayako, "can't go a day without picking on poor Fai can you Mai?" "Its fun," Mai replied, "Right Naru?" She turned her fence. "Right," he replied. "Oh come on that's not cool man," said Fai, "I thought we were friends." "We are," said Naru, "Mai is my girlfriend and she a higher than you." "Oh come on," Fai whimpered. The three friends laughed.

Soon, they were in the SPR van. Mai looked out the window at the farm house. She was happy. Her life was changing for the better with Naru by her side. Fai sat in the front seat messing around with Naru some more. Lin smirked as he drove. Madoka had taken Naru's car to the shop since it had a problem with the breaks. Naru wanted to be the one to got since it was his car but Madoka told him that he couldn't be with Mai then so she just grabbed the keys out of his hand and took off in the car. Not that Naru didn't mind since he enjoyed being around Mai and Fai all the time. Fai turned to face him in his seat. Mai turned around and made a comment to Fai that caught him off guard. Fai was silent for then opened his mouth but Naru made him surrender to Mai by embarrassing the crap of him.

_All ends, ends well. The farm house case was solved and we returned to SPR where Naru and I still have fun picking on Fai and the others. Well this was one of our strangest cases yet. Anyway, I hope that our next case isn't as bloody as this one was. To tell ya the truth the real advance begins at home, like how to tell the others that Naru and I getting married. We'll are going to need luck on our side._

Epilog, surprising news!

Naru rubbed the back of his neck as the clock ticked behind his head. The lobby was very quite except for Fai placing papers into boxes and placing them onto the shelves. Naru looked up at the clock. "You can't be separate from Mai for too long, can you?" Fai asked. "The same applies to you and Clover," said Naru. That shut him up. The door opened. "Big brother!" a voice cried. Naru saw Yukio coming into the room. "What's Yukio going here?" Fai asked. "Sorry big brother," said Irene, "We wanted to see you." "It's alright," said Naru placing the file he was reading down and picked up his little sister. Irene smiled and hugged her brother. Fai smiled at the three siblings. The door opened again and the others came into the office. "Hey there, Yukio, Irene," said Bou-san. "Call me Rene," Irene replied.

Mai smiled and kissed Naru's cheek. "We should tell them," she whispered in his ear. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her tempo. "Everyone," said Naru," Mai and I have something to tell you." "Huh?" said the others in unison. "Mai and I are getting married." "What?" they cried. Naru kissed Mai's cheek. She sat down in his lap. "When?" Bou-san asked. "During the last case," Mai replied. "You're kidding," said Yasuhara. Naru shook his head. "You're both way too young!" Bou-san snapped. "That's great news!" Irene cried out, "Now maybe mother would leave you alone about getting married."

The others were happy and mad at the same time. Naru and I were now living together as well. They shared a bed and everything so why not get married? "Madoka could you handle the wedding plans?" Mai asked. "Of course," said Madoka. "John would be the one to marry us off?" Naru asked. "Sure, I would be delighted to," said John smiling. "Fai, you're the best man," said Naru turning to his best friend. "I'm honored." "Would you be my best bride maid? Masako?" Mai asked. "Of course," said Masako smiling behind her kimono sleeve. Ayako smiled. Bou-san sighed. "Okay so you two are getting married then." They both nodded. Masako turned to John who was laughing with Yasuhara about something.

Masako sighed as she sat in the front seat. "You okay Masako?" John asked. She turned to him. "I can't believe that Mai and Naru are getting married. First Matsuzaki-san and Takigawa-san and now Mai and Naru." "It's a bit surprising," said John chuckling. He drove down the streets. "Aren't they a little too young?" Masako asked. "It's their decision," John replied grabbing her hand. "About us?" she asked turning to her boyfriend. John suddenly got nervous. "What about us?" he asked. "Why are we just standing by while Mai and Naru are getting married?" Masako asked, "I'm not jealous, it's just that I don't want Mai to rush into things." "I understand," John replied, "But we can't do anything about it."

John leaned forward and placed a kiss on Masako's cheek which caught her off guard. "John?" she said. "What?" he said, "I think it's been a while since we've started dating I think we should move up. Right? I don't want you to be bored with me." Masako smiled. "Why would I get bored of you?" she asked, "I love you John and that will never change." "I'm glad," John replied, "For a moment there I thought you were falling for Sibuya-san again." "I'm over Naru," said Masako, "He chose Mai and I have you. That's enough for me. I'm glad that Mai and I can be friends now and put that meanness rivalry behind us."

John smiled. "I'm glad to hear it," he said. They pulled up to Masako's house. "Besides," said Masako, "My parents love you and I'm glad they do. You're a very nice boy John." She leaned forward and kissed his lips. "I won't have you any other way." "The same goes for me about you," said John returning the kiss. Masako smiled and kissed him back. They pulled away for air. "I'll see you later," said Masako. "Goodbye Masako, you see later," said John. They kissed once more before he drove off.

Mai sat down on her bed with her text book in her hands. Naru sat behind her with his arms wrapped around her. "Stop," said Mai as he started kissing her cheek. "I got this assignment due in two weeks." Naru moved down to her neck. "I can't focus with you doing that," said Mai. "You could use a break," he said, "You've been working on that assignment for a while now." Mai placed the book down onto the nightstand and turned around to face him. "You know," she said kissing his chin. Naru fell back onto the bed with her over him. She pulled her hair behind her ear. "A lot of my classmates will think that I'm only marrying you because I got knocked up." "I could get you knocked up if that helps you marry me," said Naru smirking. "You such a pervert," she replied laughing.

"It's just that for a girl my age to get married is usually that reason," she said. "You worry about your wedding dress and don't think about what your friends will think," he replied kissing her chin. She kissed his lips. Naru kissed her back. She placed her head onto his chest. "I love you Mai," he said. Mai smiled. "I love you too Naru," she replied looking up at him. Naru kissed her forehead. "I don't want that being the reason behind me marrying you," she said, "I love you and I want others to know it." He smiled. "It shouldn't matter to you how others see us," he said, "You have to focus on our wedding. I love you and I don't care what others think about us. They may look at us and think that we're just kids making the biggest mistake of our lives but the biggest mistake I've ever made was I didn't tell you soon my true feelings but still I'm glad I did and now you're mine." He said kissing her tempo.

"I love you Mai, and no one or anything will take you away from me." he kissed her mouth. Mai kissed his lips. "We have a bright future ahead of us. Mrs. Sibuya," he said. She smiled and kissed his tempo. "But one thing does have me concerned though." "What's that?" she asked. "Are you sure that you want Madoka to handle the wedding plans?" he asked, "I mean I've grew up with her my whole life and she's a little out of control with something like this." "I know, but I just want to spend my time left as a Taniyama with my future husband instead of planning for that day." "I thought you would love that?" Naru asked. "I love you," she said, "Not the fact that I'm finally married. I want to be with you." He chuckled. "I want the same," he said, "You and no one else." She kissed his cheek. "Well what about kids?" she asked placing her head onto his chest. "We might have children."

"That's a possibly," said Naru, "I would love having children with you Mai. The thought of raising a family with you." She smiled and kissed his chin. She closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat. She smiled. _Pretty soon I'll be Mai Sibuya, _she thought to herself. Naru kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much," he said. "I love you too," she replied, "More than anything in the world." She counted his heartbeats. She imagined two happy children running around the yard. Naru and her standing there on the deck watching them play. That was her idea of a perfect family. A family that laughs, plays, love and spend every moment together. it was her idea of a perfect family but would her idea become true?

The end,


End file.
